I Think I Love You
by MissLucyToxic
Summary: "You're quitting? Why?" he asked "Because you're arrogant, demanding..and.." she stopped and stared at him Tears threatening to fall from her eyes "I think I'm falling for you" she said loud enough for him to hear Bad summary read to find out more!
1. New Beginnigs, Old Friends

**New Story! I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS ONE! I've had like major writers block Y~Y**

**But I will work on the other stories! **

**I do not own Naruto...sadly v.v**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura" a stern voice said. The little pink haired girl looked up and stared into the eyes of her father. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "B-Because…she isn't coming back" little <em>

_Sakura cried out. "Sakura. Don't cry. No matter how much, how long or how hard you cry. Your tears do not fix anything" her father said. Sakura started sniffling. "Never cry" _

_he repeated. She wiped the tears and looked up at him. Her head started to nod slowly. About a week later her father collapsed and was admitted into the hospital. He shortly _

_died after being admitted. Hr fathers voice echoed in her head and from that day on she had never cried. _

Emerald green eyes stared sadly at a the grave stones in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Long pink hair blew into the wind as she kneeled down and set flowers on the graves. "Mom" she whispered. "I just turned 19 today. You're little girl has grown up" she mumbled. "Not a day goes by that I ask

myself….what it would have been like" she said. Sakura closed her eyes and took another deep breath while opening them. "Even now…..I have no where to go" she mumbled. Her eyes grew sad. "I have to go now. You and Aoi…..dad….you take care of each other" she said giving the fakest smile she could. Sakura looked at her fathers stone and paid her respects. She got up, grabbed her suitcase and started walking. Sakura walked to a bus stop and sat down. She stared at the ground.

Several buses had came by. But she never got on any of them. The sun was starting to set. Sakura looked up to the sky, a few stares were already appearing, and she could see the moon already out. With the sun setting it gave the sky a beautiful orange and pink glow. A car suddenly screeched to a stop. Sakura looked to the car thinking there was a wreck. The window went down. "Sakura-chan?" a familiar boy said. Her breathe hitched. "N-Naruto?" she asked. He cut the engine and got out of the car.

Sakura stood up when he stood in front of her. "Sakura-chan…" he said hugging her. Sakura sighed and patted his back. "What are you doing here? Did youmiss your bus?" he asked. She bit her bottom lip. "Yea" she lied. "Where are headed? I could take you there" he said giving her his sweet smile. She smiled. "I was actually going to go back to Konoha" she said. If his smile couldn't get any bigger Sakura would be wrong. "THAT'S AWESOME SAKURA-CHAN! WAIT TILL EVERYONE HEARS ABOUT THIS!" he yelled out.

He grabbed her bag and tossed it in the backseat of his car. She sighed yet again and got into the passenger seat. Along the way Naruto was telling her everything that she had missed. He was married to Hinata, with a child on the way. Sasuke was engaged to Ino. Shikamaru and Temari were together. Tenten and Neji were together. "But really Sakura-chan. I should be thanking you for getting me and Hinata together" he said smiling. Sakura stared out the window. "Yea" she mumbled. 'Seems like everyone is doing good' she thought. Before she knew it, they had arrived at Naruto's home. Sakura stared at the place.

A two story house, big enough for a small family. "Wait are you doing just standing there?" he asked already at the door. Sakura shook her head and walked up to him. "Hinata!" he yelled opening the door. "Guess whose here!" he yelled. Hinata walked out of the kitchen. She was only six months pregnant and she was really showing.

"S-Sakura-chan" Hinata said with a smile. Naruto smiled and walked to her, kissing her cheek causing her to blush. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. 'Same Hinata' she thought. Sakura walked up to Hinata and gave her a gentle hug. "I-I made s-some tea" Hinata said walking to the kitchen. Naruto sat Sakura's bags down and walked into the kitchen followed by Sakura. Hinata poured tea while they all sat down. "So, how have you been Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as Hinata sat down beside him.

"You know just….living" she said adding a small laugh. Naruto chuckled while Hinata smiled. "How's your old man?" he asked. 'That's right….they left after she passed' Sakura thought a bit sadly. "Um. Actually he passed away" she said giving a half hearted smile. "When?" Naruto asked leaning forward. Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out. "When are you due Hinata?" she asked. Hinata looked down to her stomach. "T-Tsunade-sama said a-around December" she muttered. "I think it'd be wonderful if it was born on Christmas" Sakura said smiling. Naruto smiled. She could tell they already had that thought. "Do you know the sex?" Sakura asked.

They both shook their head. "We want it to be a surprise" he said. Sakura looked at her stomach and smiled. 'It's going to be a boy' she thought. "Wait till Teme and finds out that you're here" Naruto said. Sakura was snapped from her thoughts. "Nani?" she asked. "Teme…you know Sasuke?" Naruto said giving her a questioning look. "I know who he is you baka. I thought you said something else" she said rolling her eyes. He rubbed the back of his head while laughing. "It's getting late. I shou-" she started to say but was interrupted.

"You can stay the night here Sakura-chan" Naruto said. Hinata nodded. "No I don't want to im-" "W-We insist S-Sakura-chan" Hinata said giving a smile. Who could ever say no to her. "Okay" Sakura said. She was showed to their guest room. Sakura flopped down on the bed and looked out the window. 'I need to find a job' she thought groaning. Her emerald green eyes drifted close as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Yea if there is bad grammar or anything do not expect it to be fixed. Me and grammar are having war :D<strong>

**What about the layout? Usually i have my stories all spaced out. But on this on it looked to spaced and now i think it looks a bit clustered...**

** ▬▬ REVIEW PLEASE ▬▬**

** ((Reviews keep me going :D))  
><strong>


	2. Everybody

**Thank you all for reviewing. You guys *cries* are awesome :D**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Shh. Don't wake her"<p>

"You're being too loud dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Troublesome"

"So we are just gonna stand around and watch her sleep?"

"No"

"Can't a person just sleep in for once" Sakura groaned out while turning onto her stomach and burying her head under the pillow.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled jumping on her. "Damn pig. You really do take after your name" Sakura said flipped Ino over. Sakura sat up in the bed.

"Sakura!" Temari and Tenten yelled tackling her in a hug. Sakura laughed as she hugged them back. Even Ino when she got up from the floor. They all had went down to the kitchen where Hinata had fixed a big breakfast. Sakura drooled. Sausage, bacon, biscuits, gravy, eggs, pancakes, waffles, muffins, fruit. She looked up to the ceiling. 'Thank you Kami!' she thought. Everybody watched as Sakura devoured her food in an unlady like manor.

"You going to eat that?" Sakura asked staring at bacon on Ino's plate.

"Yes" Ino said moving her plate. Sakura reached over and took it. "Pigs shouldn't eat their own kind" she smirked then ate it.

"Uh….Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

"Sakura the food isn't going to go anywhere" Temari blurted out. Sakura stopped. She finished chewing the food in her mouth and gave a nervous laugh.

"I just….haven't had any good home cooking like this is a very long time" she said. Every slowly nodded. She certainly was acting strange.

"So forehead. What made you want to come back to Konoha?" Ino asked. Sakura stared at her. Her brain was searching for the most believable answers. She put her fork down. "I think I should be honest with you." she said. Almost everybody leaned closer. "I….SOLD THE HOUSE AND DECIDED TO LIVE IN KONOHA!" she said smiling and mimicking Naruto's hand gesture whenever he says believe it.

"Awesome!" Ino and Tenten yelled out. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then to Sakura. They knew something was strange.

"All I need is to find a job, then an apartment perhaps" she said now eating again.

"If you sold your house, where did that money go?" Tenten asked. Sakura started choking.

"I have it" she said. "I'm going to look for an apartment today. You girls want to go?" she asked. They all nodded. "Hinata, think you could handle it?" Sakura asked as they looked at Hinata who in return nodded with a small blush. The rest of breakfast flew by. Sakura learned that Ino and Temari were models. Tenten worked in a weapon shop where they sold every weapon known to man, and Hinata worked at Ino's parents flower shop. An easy job for her since she was pregnant and loved flowers. Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto all worked in a company.

"Oh Sakura" Sasuke said as they were all walking down the street. She turned her head and looked at him. "I think I might be able to get you a job. As a secretary" he said. She raised her brow. "Where?" she asked.

"At the company, although you won't be any of our secretaries but I know someone who I think you can handle" he said with a slight smirk. Sakura looked around. "Who?" she asked. "Itachi" he merely said. Everything was silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop in the middle of the road. Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji were staring at Sasuke like he just grew a third head."Sure" she said adding a small smile. "Alright, I'll talk to him later" Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and walked ahead to the girls.

* * *

><p>"Teme!" Naruto yelled grabbing onto his arm.<p>

"Dobe"

"Why would you want Sakura-chan to work for your brother!" he whispered. "She needs a job. Beside's Itachi is looking for a new secretary and I think she can handle him and his bluntness pretty well" Sasuke said.

"He's right idiot" Neji said shaking his head.

"Stop being so troublesome" Shikamaru said. Naruto sighed.

"That's true, but it was actually Itachi I was worried about. Sakura has one hell of a punch" Naruto whispered.

**Later that Day**

Sakura flopped back down on the bed in the guest room at Naruto's home. "Stupid apartments" she mumbled closing her eyes remembering everything that happened.

"_The water is dirty" she said looking back and forth between the water coming from the facet and the owner. The guy just shrugged. _

"_Yea, you'll have to do the repairs yourself" the owner of another apartment complex said. _

"_The rules are, you must be inside by ten o'clock. Be in bed by eleven. No noise, you must keep the television and radio turned down. The ovens are broken so you'll need to microwave everything" the woman explained. Sakura left_

She groaned. "I can't stay here forever" she mumbled as she raised up. Sakura walked to her bag and pulled out a picture. It was a family portrait of Sakura, her father and her mother. Although she had marker covering her fathers face on the glass and a big x over him. She traced her fingers over her mother. 'What am I going to do' she thought while bring the picture up to her chest and hugging it.

**With Sasuke**

"Enter" Itachi's voice said from the door. Sasuke opened the door and walked in. "What do you need?" Itachi asked not even looking up from his computer.

"Are you still looking for a secretary?" Sasuke asked. Itachi glanced at him then back at the screen.

"Yes" He said.

"I think I found one. And I believe she will last. And before you ask no, she isn't a fan girl, she barely knows anything about Uchiha's" he said. Itachi sighed leaned back in his chair. "Does she have a name?" he asked.

"Haruno, Sakura"

"Age?"

"19"

"Education?"

"High school and I believe she did two years at a college"

"Background?"

"No relatives, No parents. Her records are clean….sort of" Sasuke said.

"Sort of?" Itachi asked.

"Well in high school it seems she was a…what would be the proper word" he said drifting off. "Idiot?" Itachi said. Sasuke shook his head and held her file up. "She was a straight A student" he said. "Then what is the sort of?" Itachi asked holding his hand out for the file.

"Well. She has been in trouble for fighting" Sasuke said giving him the file. Itachi opened it and looked through it. "She's staying at the Dobe's for now. So if you want to call her for an interview then that's where she is" Sasuke said walking out of the door. Itachi looked at the picture. 'Haruno, Sakura' he thought. He continued to read over her file. Outside the door Sasuke pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Naruto.

_**From: Sasuke**_

_**To: Dobe**_

_**Txt Mssge:**_

_**Dobe. We need to talk tomorrow. It's about Sakura. I found something out about her.**_

Sasuke sighed as he closed his phone and walked to his office. He sat in his chair, leaned back and stared at the ceiling. 'Sakura. Why didn't you ask for help?' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>If you can't tell it's gonna be some ItaxSaku happening purtty soon teehee.<strong>

**I hope the way i have the stories layout with the paragraphs is okay for people. Like i said i don't want it to be so spaced out or so clustered together. **

** ▬▬▬ REVIEW PLEASE ▬▬▬  
><strong>


	3. Memories and Lost ice cream

**Yay another chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed favorites, alerted all that :D I love ya'll!**

**Anyways on to business. The chapters coming up are gonna have some time skip in them until i get to a certain part in the story, i don't want anyone being confused lol**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door. "Is she gone?" he asked.<p>

"Yea, Itachi called her for an interview" Naruto said letting Sasuke in. Hinata was at the flower shop. "So what did you want to tell me? Something that you found out?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the couch with the television muted.

"Did Sakura tell anything? Like about what happened after her mother died?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No, she said that her father had passed" Naruto replied.

"Yea he did. A week after the funeral he collapsed. He died in the ambulance" Sasuke said. Naruto just stared at him not sure what he was trying to say. "That means Sakura has been alone ever since" Sasuke said. Naruto let everything set in. "We will talk to her. Tonight" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"I- Why would Sakura-chan go through that alone?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Oh, We can't tell anyone about this. It's between us three, got it dobe?" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

**With Sakura**

Sakura sat in a chair waiting patiently. Itachi was looking over some papers. When she came in she was bombarded with questions. Which to her were understandable. But some of them were weird. Like why he asked if she had a boyfriend or not.

"Haruno" he said.

"Hai"

"Be here tomorrow by 7 o'clock and you'll get started" he said.

"Arigato" she said standing up and bowing.

"You must always look decent" he said.

"Huh?"

"My secretary must never look displeasing. Always wear something decent. Even though you know my little brother I will not be easy on you. I expect all your work done before you leave the building and I expect it done right" he said.

"Hai" she said.

"Leave"

Sakura bowed again and left. She waited for the elevator and boarded it when it opened. A man was standing in there. She gave her nodded and pressed the button. "I'm sorry to ask but your hair is it natural?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hai" she said. Sakura faced the doors again. Her skin crawled, the hiar on her neck stood up as she got goose bumps. 'I know…..he isn't….' she thought. The man squeezed her butt. Several minutes later the elevator door opened. Sakura walked out while the man was unconscious on the floor.

Sakura sighed as she sat on a park bench eating ice cream. She had took the heels off that Hinata let her borrow. Sakura looked around and watched all the kids play. A small smile adorned her lips. She closed her eyes remembering when her, Naruto and Sasuke would always play together.

"_YOU BAKA! That's not how you play tag!" Little Sakura yelled. Naruto sat on the ground holding his head. _

_"But Sakura-chan!" he cried out. "You hit Sasuke-kun with a stick! You're suppose to touch him with your hand" she said helping Sasuke up. "Teme started it! He tripped me!" Naruto yelled. _

_"Stop being childish dobe" Sasuke said. _

_"TEME!" _

"_DOBE"_

"_TEME!" _

"_DOBE!"_

"_YOU BAKA'S!" Sakura yelled hitting both of them. "This is why we never play any fun games because you both won't stop arguing" she said putting her hands on her hips. "Now, let's play nice. I'll be it so you better run" she said smiling. Both boys jumped up and ran away as she chased them._

Sakura was brought out of her memory when someone tapped her shoulder. "Naruto? Sasuke?" she asked staring at the two. "You should really get a cell phone Sakura-chan" Naruto said giving a small smile. They both sat beside her. Naruto on her left and Sasuke on her right. "I will later" she mumbled. 'When I get money' she thought.

"Sakura" Sasuke said.

"Hm? Oh you guys want some ice cream?" she asked holding her cone out to both of them. They shook their heads and Sakura just shrugged.

"We know" Naruto said.

"Nani?" she asked raising her brow.

"He means….why didn't you tell us that your father died a week after your mom did" Sasuke said. Sakura dropped her cone and it was left on the ground forgotten. "How did ya'll find out" she said her voice sounded like it was wavering. "Yesterday. When I had to pull your file up" Sasuke said. Sakura looked down.

"Sakura-chan…why didn't you call us?" Naruto asked. Sakura released a breath and then looked up to the sky. "What would you have done? Hm? Come all the way from Konoha to Rain? Would you have lent me your shoulder so I could cry?Would the really have made my problems g away?" she asked.

Nothing was said. "It doesn't matter" she said closing her eyes. "Sakura-chan it does matter" Naruto said jumping up. "How could you spend all those years alone" he practically yelled. Sakura looked up at him. She saw hurt in his eyes.

"Gomen" she mumbled. "Gomen. It's something you wouldn't understand" she said. Sasuke sighed as he leaned into the bench. 'It's no use' he thought closing his eyes. 'She's to stubborn to actually ask for help' he thought. Sasuke opened his eyes and also looked at the sky. "We're here now" he said. Sakura looked at him and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That's right" Naruto said smiling. "Guys. I'm not going to cry" she said looking down. "However, if one you don't buy me another ice cream there's going to be hell to pay" she said grabbing Naruto's hand on her shoulder. He froze.

"Teme will" he said pointing a finger at him.

"What? You made her drop it dobe" Sasuke said standing up.

"Don't call me dobe TEME!" Naruto yelled walking beside Sasuke to the ice cream stand. His eye twitched.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme!"

"DOBE!"

"TE- SAKURA-CHAN DON'T THROW THINGS!" He yelled. "YOU BAKA'S!" she yelled throwing another stick. They both ran away. She stood there smiling and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe a nice little memory there. Review please :3<strong>

**Tell me what ya'll think was it good, bad, i should put some more ItaxSaku action ;)**

**lol REVIEW! Pwease ^^**


	4. The Meeting

**Yay Another chapter. This one might be a little boring so I'll update the next chapter like tomorrow.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, etc. You guys are awesome :D**

**I do not own Naruto...sadly v.v**

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to rise. It was misty outside as a light fog was present. Sakura groaned as she rested her head against the elevator wall. 'I wanted to get here early, but I think I should have just slept in' she thought. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She walked out and walked to the big office. It was a large room with a desk. Behind that was giant doors. 'Must be his office' she thought.<p>

Sakura put her purse down and sat in the chair. She heard the sound of typing coming from the other room. 'Figures he'd come in early. He probably lives here' she thought shaking her head. Sakura stood up and wiped her skirt down. She borrowed some of Hinata's clothes and her heels. Until she can get her own. It wasn't like a 6th month pregnant girl was going to wear business suits. She had even put her hair up in a neat bun. Sakura knocked on the door.

"Enter" Itachi said. She opened the door and stepped inside. "Haruno. Your early" he said not looking up. "Hai" she respnnded. He closed his eyes and released a sigh. He looked at her.

"Everyone morning I need coffee. Two tablespoons of crème and one tablespoon of sugar. Also some dango" he said. Sakura nodded. "Go get that then I will instruct you for the rest of the day. Also I would learn the layout of this building. You will be everywhere" he said. Sakura nodded and left.

'That means I'm going to be on my feet all day' she thought. She looked down to her feet. 'He really doesn't expect me to wear heels. Guess I'll buy me some real pretty flats' she thought getting out of the elevator. Sakura was just about to leave the building when she saw a big board with a map of the building. "Excuse me" she said at the desk.

"Hai?" the woman said. "Could I get a piece of paper and a pen?" she asked. The woman handed her a notepad and a pen. Sakura walked back to the sign and drew a picture. She tore the page and folded it, small enough to put in her shirt pocket. 'That takes care of that problem' she thought smiling. She then walked to the nearest coffee store and got Itachi's coffee and dango.

Itachi took a sip. He looked at her then back at the coffee. "It shall pass for today" he said. "On your desk is a bunch of packets. Deliver them to the director, the ceo, etc" he said. "After that I have a conference. You are required to attend. Then you will clean up after. You will receive work when all of that is done" he said. Sakura just stared at him. "Or you could quit" he said. Sakura scoffed. "I got it boss" she said with a hint of sarcasm and walked out of the room. Itachi watched as she shut the door. He smirked.

Sakura groaned as she pushed the small cart around. She had her map taped to the cart so she wouldn't loose her way.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "You baka" she said shaking her head. She handed him the envelope. "Oh I've been waiting for these" he said walking back to his office. 'Even Naruto is serious when it comes to work' she thought. She then laughed. "Who would have thought" she mumbled. Next was Sasuke. She went to his office only to find that he wasn't there.

"Oh well could you make sure to deliver this" Sakura said talking to his secretary. The woman nodded. Sakura headed back to her office. 'Sasuke must be with Ino' she thought while standing in the elevator with her arms crossed over her chest. The doors opened and she was about to walk out when a hand stopped her.

"Itachi?" she asked.

"Conference" he said getting in the elevator. She nodded and stood behind him. He turned his head to face her and held out a small box.

"A gift?" she asked.

"Cell phone" he said. "You don't have one right?" he asked. She took the box and looked at it shaking her head. "It's important. I will need to get a hold of you if anything should happen" he said. Sakura nodded understanding his logic. "Don't worry about the bill either" he said. Sakura stared at him. The elevator doors opened and he walked out. Sakura followed.

**The Meeting**

"Alright let's get started with today's meeting" Itachi said sitting at the head of the table. Sakura was standing near the wall behind him. "I'm sure you all received the packet from my secretary earlier. I want to skip Item 1 and move on to Item 2" he explained. "Sales Improvement in the rural market. Shikamaru" Itachi said. Shikamaru sighed.

"In my opinion, we have been focusing too much on urban customers and their needs. The way I see things, we need to return to our rural base by developing an advertising campaign to focus on their particular needs" he said. Sakura couldn't help but scoff. Everyone looked at her even Itachi who slightly glared.

"Sakura" Shikamaru said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Shikamaru I'm sorry but I have to disagree with you" she stated. Sasuke and Naruto smirked. It was s typical of Sakura, she didn't care where she was. If she had a thought on something she'd tell everyone. "I think rural customers want to feel as important as the customers living in cities. I would suggest you give the rural sales teams more help with advanced customer information reporting" she said.

"What? So troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Haruno" Itachi said. She froze. "Continue"

Sakura blinked a few times and looked towards Sasuke who nodded at her. "Well, if you could provide the cities sales staff with database information on all of your larger clients. You should be providing the same sort of knowledge on the rural customers to your sales staff there" she said.

"Alright" Itachi said. "Sasuke you're presentation" Itachi said. Sasuke gave Sakura a quick nod letting her know she did a good job and stood up.

**End of the Meeting**

Sakura was gathering up everyone's paperwork. 'I couldn't imagine being the president of any company. So much paperwork' she thought.

"Sakura" Itachi said standing at the door. Sakura turned around and faced him.

"Hai?" she said. "You did good" he said and then left. Sakura couldn't help but smile. The rest of her day was spent getting the habit of her job. Meeting everyone else's secretaries, etc.

Sakura collapsed on the bed. "I'm beat" she said to herself.

"S-Sakura-chan" Hinata said on the other side of the door.

"Hinata you don't have to knock or anything. It's your house" Sakura said opening the door. Hinata blushed a little and nodded.

"I-I prepared a bath for you" she said. Sakura aww'd. "Arigato Hinata-chan!" She said hugging her. both girls giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is sad but that meeting conversation is something i got from google. Honestly i have no ideal what it means or whatever. Don't be too disappointed in me v.v<strong>

**Other than that was it good? REVIEW! It keeps me going :D**


	5. Amusement Parks and Moving In

******I apologize, i was suppose to update this chapter yesterday but it didn't turn out that way. Anyways like i said in previous chapters that there was going to be a time skip, this is the time skip. Also thank you everyone who reviewed, favorites, alerted, etc. You guys are awesome**

**I do not own Naruto  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

Sakura took a deep breath and released it. It was such a beautiful day at the park. She was happily sitting on the bench wearing a light green floral dress, with her hair tied up in a ponytail, looking through the newspaper. She was still looking for an apartment.

'With the money that I have in my account I can start out with one and then I can pay the bills when I start getting paid' she thought while circling some choices. Sakura had her phone sitting right beside her on top a small book that she read. It started to vibrate. Sakura looked at the caller I.d which read _Arrogant Boss_. "I wonder why he is texting me?" she mumbled more to herself than anyone around. She picked up her phone and opened the text.

'What the hell?' she thought reading it. Sakura looked behind her and spotted Itachi, Sasuke and Ino standing there. Ino was smiling, Sasuke had a smirk and Itachi just looked bored. Sakura stood up as they walked to her.

Itachi sighed as he walked over to Sakura. It was bad enough that Sasuke told him to tag along with them but even worse when Ino and Sasuke claimed to have left their phones at home and said that _HE_ should text her. Well Itachi didn't really know what to put so he sent Sakura a text saying that he was behind her.

"Forehead" Ino said smiling.

"Ino, Sasuke…Uchiha" Sakura said mumbling the last part. She really didn't know what she was suppose to call her boss outside of work. "What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"We're going to the amusement park" Sasuke said smirking. Sakura slowly nodded her head. Waiting for them to continue.

"Well it's our anniversary today, and I wanted to spend some time with you since all of our days off. And Mikoto-chan suggested that we bring along Itachi, that way you both can keep each other company" Ino said smiling. Sasuke nodded. Itachi was slightly glaring at Sasuke and Ino.

"But wouldn't you both want to be together? I don't know maybe go to dinner, a movie, a spa…" Sakura said lingering on. Ino laughed.

"Like I said forehead" Ino said emphazing the forehead. "We all have a day off today" she said smiling. Sakura nodded and then looked to Sasuke. He slightly nodded letting her know that he would tell her eventually. "So lets go" Ino yelled out grabbing Sakura's hand.

**The Amusement Park**

"Come on Sasuke" Ino yelled pulling him by his arm and dragging him away. Sakura and Itachi were left standing by each other. 'I really don't have time for this' she thought. Sakura sighed.

"I don't know what the point in bringing us here was" she mumbled to herself. She glanced up at Itachi who looked rather bored. "I take it that you don't like the amusement park?" Sakura asked.

"Not really" he said.

"Well I apologize to have to leave you alone but I have to find an apartment by the end of the week" she said turning around and walking away.

"Hn" Itachi said behind her. Sakura glanced back.

"Are you going to follow me?" she asked.

"Obviously" he bluntly said and walked in front of her. Sakura face palmed and kept walking. What they didn't know was Ino smiling at them and Sasuke smirking.

Sakura and Itachi sat on a bench just outside the gates of the amusement park.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked looking straight ahead.

"Huh? Nothing why?" she asked confused at his question.

"You're searching for an apartment. Something must be wrong with the old one?" he asked. Sakura could tell he didn't really care. 'He doesn't seem like the type that makes conversation though' she thought.

"Nothing. I'm staying with a friend. I don't want to be a burden is all" she said. Itachi slowly nodded and closed his eyes.

"You could always stay with Itachi" Sasuke's voice said behind them. Itachi's eyes flew open. They both turned around and glared at him. "Just saying. Itachi has a lot of space. A mansion actually. It's pretty empty" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke" Sakura said. He could feel the anger coming from her. "You cannot just say stuff like that. It's not your home. You shouldn't invite people to live there if you don't even live there" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked. "Actually, the mansion was bought for both of us. We have our names on the title. I could let you live there Sakura. For free, you just have to take care of it" Sasuke said. If glares could kill, Sasuke would be ten feet under just from Itachi's glaring.

"Really?" Sakura said. Itachi turned and looked at her surprised. He hadn't even realized that she had gotten up and stood by Sasuke. 'What?' he thought watching them talk. 'The boss…and secretary….living together…' he thought. Itachi opened his mouth to voice his opinion but it was too late.

"Then it's settled" Sasuke said. "We'll help you move everything over there Forehead" Ino said smiling. Itachi sighed.

Sakura giggled to herself as she was packing her clothes yet again. Hinata was sitting on the bed folding them while Ino was going through her clothes. "Gosh Forehead, you have no taste" Ino ranted. Sakura ignored her.

'This is awesome. Finally my own place, and all I have to do is just take care of it. Sasuke told me that Itachi stays in his home office or is always at work. He's basically like a guest there' she thought happily.

**With Sasuke and Itachi**

"You can stop glaring at me anytime" Sasuke said standing outside. Naruto had stepped inside for a moment.

"Foolish little brother. This is inappropriate" Itachi said.

"Hn"

"She can stay for a few days but that's it" Itachi said. "Nope" Sasuke said. Itachi glared. "Mother's Orders" Sasuke simply said. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. If it was said by his mother, he could not disobey.

"She thinks that you are stressed. She said that having a personal secretary would take some of the stress away. It just so happened that Sakura needed money, a job, and a place to say" Sasuke simply said. 'Idiot' Itachi thought.

"Alright I'm ready" Sakura said smiling with Ino and Hinata behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>What did ya'll think? I wasn't too sure about this chapter, i had rewritten it and it turned out like this...Idk i know it's moving a little fast and some of you may not like that. I'm SORRY! But i promise it'll get better...Hopefully <strong>

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Coffee meeting

**Yea so...HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! You'll see alot more characters showing up.**

**Thanks for the reviews i love you guys! **

**I do not own Naruto  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Nothing could bring her down. She had got her perfect job, a home to live in. Since it was a mansion it was a big bonus. 'I can finally get my life back together' she thought while sitting at her desk smiling. Her desk phone rung. "Haruno, Sakura speaking" she said politely. "R-Right now?" she asked standing up. "Yes thank you" Sakura hung up the phone. 'Why would Uchiha, Mikoto want to see me?' she thought standing in the elevator. When it dinged Sakura walked out.

"Sakura-chan" Mikoto said smiling happily. "Mikoto-san" Sakura said bowing at her. "Please have some coffee with me. I have something very important to discuss with you" Mikoto said smiling. "O-Okay" she mumbled.

Itachi pressed the button on his phone. "Haruno" he said. He released it and waited. Nothing. Itachi pressed it again.

"Haruno" he repeated with more authority in his tone. Still nothing. Itachi got up from his desk and opened the door to his office. 'Where is she?' he thought to himself. Itachi felt a wave a panic flow through him but quickly let it pass. He walked to her desk. 'She didn't quit' he thought noticed some of her things were still there. The elevator dinged. Itachi turned to see Sakura getting off.

Sakura walked off the elevator deep in thought.

_FlashBack_

_Sakura and Mikoto walked to the small café inside the company building. _

_"Sakura-chan, my son Sasuke tells me you've moved into the mansion" Mikoto said. "Hai….I can pay you rent if you'd like" Sakura said. "That won't be necessary. But I do want to ask you a favor" she said. Sakura leaned forward a bit. _

_"You see, Itachi has a tendency to loose himself into his work. Sometime's he forgets to eat because he is tied up with work. It's even hard to see him on the holidays. Even when he is on vacation he tends to work instead of rest" Mikoto explained. Sakura nodded. 'Yea I can understand that' she thought. _

_"So I would like you to be his personal secretary as well" she said. Sakura froze. She stopped blinking, she stopped breathing, she completely froze. Mikoto had a hint of worry on her face. She waved her hand in front of Sakura's face. "Sakura-chan?" she said. _

_"P-Personal secretary?" Sakura asked not sure if she heard right. Mikoto nodded. "Yes, it will be your good to make sure Itachi stays in good health and gets rest" Mikoto said. Sakura kept opening and closing her mouth. Not sure what to say. Mikoto looked at her watch. "Think about it please. You will be well paid for, I have to go, Take care Sakura-chan" Mikoto said smiling and waving._

_End FlashBack_

'So basically…..I was asked to be his personal babysitter' she thought going over their conversation in her head. Sakura hadn't noticed but she was already sitting at her desk.

"Haruno" Itachi said once again. She blinked a few times then looked up at him. She quickly stood up.

"Uchiha-sama" She said rather hastily. "Where were you?" he asked. "I was…" she started but stopped when she remembered that Mikoto had asked not to tell Itachi. "Sasuke called me to his office" she lied. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Hn" was all he said. "Don't let it happen again" with that Itachi walked back into his office. When the door closed she sighed in relief. "That was close" she mumbled as she sat down.

Itachi sat down. 'She's just a secretary' he thought to himself. He looked up and gave an aggravated growl. Itachi, sad to admit it had forgotten the reason he was looking for Sakura. He was supposed to get the documents he needed from her. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? Itachi is starting to show some feelings?<strong>

**Please Review...this chapter...i didn't really have fun writing it v.v I mean i have everything in my head, it's kind of hard to put it in words...and...i really didn't feel like writing it again...SO HOPEFULLY...the next chapters will be better **


	7. Personal Secretary

**YES! I've passed through my little...writers...thing...**

**ANYWAYS! I had fun with this chapter ;) You'll see why**

**OH! I'M TOTALLY GOING TO SEE BREAKING DAWN PART 1 TOMORROW! I CANNOT WAIT . Just thought i'd throw that out there...lol?...v.v  
><strong>

**I do not own Naruto...Sadly v.v  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the big white couch with her legs crossed and her arms folded across her chest. Her head was slightly turned with her eyes glued upstairs to a door.<p>

'His baby sitter' she thought repeating it in her head. Sakura shivered at the thought. It's not that she had anything against her boss it was….wait it was that she had something against him.

'Arrogant, spoiled, now I'm suppose to wait on his every whim' she thought getting angry at the thought. Her eyes began to soften. 'It's not like I've been any better towards him' she thought. Sakura closed her eyes going over everything in her head. Sure she was always sarcastic with him, then again he was the same with her. Sakura already knew she was a thin line to getting fired if she kept that attitude up. She sighed when she felt her stomach rumble. Sakura walked to the kitchen and glanced at the clock. It was almost seven. She glanced back to the stairs.

'I should fix him something to eat as well' she thought. Sakura then shook her head and slapped her cheek. "No. If he wants to work all the time then he needs to take care of himself" she muttered.

Sakura practically drooled at food she cooked. Steamed vegetables and some chicken. Yea she made stir fry. Sakura sat at the counter eating her delicious prepared food. She savored the taste. After her fourth bite Sakura stopped eating. She glanced back at the stairs. Her eye's saddened. She glanced back at her food. Suddenly she felt full.

Itachi stacked another pile of papers in an pile. He covered up his yawn as he ignored his stomach rumbling. It wasn't helping that he could smell food in the air. Before he knew a bowl was placed in front of him. He glanced up and saw Sakura standing there with a aggravated look.

"If you're going to work then you should at least to take a break. It's just paper and ink, something that will live forever" she said. Itachi could tell she was annoyed but he didn't know why. Sakura slammed her hands on the desk as if reading his thoughts. "I cannot eat knowing that you are up here starving yourself. Take a break. It's not going to kill you" she said glaring at him. Itachi just stared at her. He gave her a 'Who do you think you are' kind of look. She smirked and sat down in front of him. She then extended her hand towards him. He raised his brow. "Itachi Uchiha I'm Sakura Haruno you're new Personal Secretary" she said giving a victory smirk. Itachi just stared at her. She stared at him.

* * *

><p>They both jumped up and kissed each other passionately. Itachi swiped everything from the desk and brought her over. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair while he trailed kisses up and down her neck. "I-Itachi" she stuttered.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura shook her head. "Personal Secretary?" Itachi repeated.<p>

'Whoa what the hell' she thought. Everything was silent. Sakura couldn't help but lower her head to hide the small blush forming on her face. Itachi raised his eye brow. "Technically it's more like a baby sitter. I basically just make sure you eat and take care of your health" she muttered glancing up at him. He just continued to stare at her. Sakura cleared her throat and held her head up high. "So you need to eat. I know how you are Itachi. You loose yourself in your work and you could even forget to sleep let alone eat. So eat" she said more demanding. Itachi sighed and glanced at the food. He started eating it.

'Sasuke and/or Mother' he thought making a mental note to talk to one of them later.

Sakura flopped on her bed. She was tired. "I can't believe Itachi has all that work" she mumbled to herself. While they were eating Sakura searched through his papers. With her eyes of course. She ended up helping him finish most of it. 'That aside' she thought raising up. 'What the hell was that thought earlier?' she questioned herself.

"His eye's…" she muttered to herself answering her own question. Sakura closed her eyes. The only thing she could see was his eyes. 'That's why I had that sex fantasy. His eyes…they looked….sincere' she thought reopening them. Sakura jumped up from her bed and shook her head. "NO" she said to herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. 'I cannot fall for him' she thought. Sakura took a deep breath and then released it.

_FlashBack_

"_ I am going to ask you a series of personal questions. Please answer with all honesty" Itachi said. Sakura was nervous and at the same time confused. "Is this part of the-" she started to say. But Itachi ignored her and started the questions. _

"_Have you ever had a series of relationships with more than one man at the same time?" _

"_N-No"_

"_Do you currently have a boyfriend?"_

"_No…."_

"_Have you ever in your life been in debt?"_

"_No…."_

"_Are you currently on the run from Yakuza?"_

"_No…." she was so confused by all this. _

"_Okay just one last question" he said. "If you were to get this job, Would you fall in love with me?" he asked._

_Sakura stared at him shocked. 'Is he serious?' she thought to herself. As if reading her mind Itachi gave her a very serious look. _

"_No…." she said yet again. Itachi nodded and wrote some things down. _

_"Haruno" he said. _

_"Hai" _

_"Be here tomorrow by 7 o'clock and you'll get started" _

_"Arigato" she said standing up and bowing._

_ "You must always look decent" _

_"Huh?" _

_"My secretary must never look displeasing. Always wear something decent. Even though you know my little brother I will not be easy on you. I expect all your work done before you leave the building and I expect it done right" _

_"Hai" _

_"Oh and I have only one rule" he said. Sakura stopped and stared at him. "Do not fall in love with me"  
><em>

_ "Hai"_

_ "Leave" Sakura nodded and left_

_End Flashback_

Sakura sighed. She understood those questions now. He doesn't want her to cause problems for him and the company. 'Part of his rule' she thought feeling a bit sad. She quickly shook the feeling away and decided it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...anyone ready to kill me yet? Hehe yea that little scene where they kissed and were about to do the naughty naughty...was just a fantasy :p<strong>

**So all honesty this chapter was better than the last one right? I think so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


	8. Enter Kakashi

**Thanks for the reviews guys :3**

**I should clarify something, this story, you know with the time's and day...I'm trying to make it like they're experience outside of work** **and more at their home or else where...So...if you get confused let me know. Also i know it changes POV's alot and i guess i don't really point that out...So if you guys get confused on that i'll start putting in "Itachi's POV or Sakura's POV, etc"**

**Also...BREAKING DAWN PART 1 WAS TOTALLY AWESOME! Like...I sound like such a fangirl (which i'm not...sort of) It's just when i get so excited i turn into one v.v I recommend ya'll see it...If you're into Twilight lol**

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Sakura glared at Itachi. She was currently in one of his meetings and he had the nerve to throw a paper ball at her. She glared. She knew Itachi knew that she was glaring. He was ignoring her which was aggravating her even further.<p>

"That ends the meeting for the day" Itachi said standing up and bowing to everyone. They stood up and bowed to him then left. As Usual Itachi and Sakura were the last out. He finalized some paper work while she cleaned up.

"You threw a paper ball at me" she seethed through gritted teeth. "You were falling asleep while standing up" he said not even sparing her a glance. "I wonder why" she said sarcastically. Itachi smirked as he looked up.

"That is your own stupidity" he said. "Oh so you can be sarcastic as well" she said. All week she they had been eating and working together. Sakura had stayed up late helping Itachi with his work. Even at the office she they both had lunch together. It was her only way to make sure he was eating.

"Well" he said standing up. "You can go home early today. I cannot have my secretary sleeping on the job" he said. She raised her brow at him. "Oh? And why is that?" she asked. He glanced at her as he came to a stop at the door. "Don't worry I'll be home early as well" he said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes _BOSS"_ she said with more sarcasm. Itachi hn'd and then left the meeting room.

Sakura giggled to herself as she lay on the couch. She was content.

'Yay' she thought as she grabbed the remote and turned the flat screen on. Sakura was starting to enjoy herself when the doorbell rung. She ignored it until it rung twice as long. She sighed as she got up and walked to the door. Sakura opened and stood there stunned. "K-Kakashi?" she asked.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said. Although he face was covered he was also stunned. "Well….you're the last person I'd expect to see here" he said. Sakura smiled.

"Yea…I kind of live here now" she said. Kakashi looked at her surprised. "Come in" she said letting him in. He nodded and walked in knowing she was going to explain. "Tea? Water?" she asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Tea" he said standing and looking around. Sakura came back a few minutes later with some tea. "Itachi is still working" she said giving a smile. "Oh, figured you would have been with Sasuke" Kakashi said. Sakura nearly tripped. Her face turned red.

"IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT" she said sounding like a little kid. Kakashi chuckled to himself as they both sat on the couch. Sakura went on telling him how she came to Konoha and ended up working for Itachi as his secretary and how Mikoto had hired her for his personal secretary. Kakashi understood. He sat the cup of tea down on the table.

"So….How have you been?" he asked. Sakura gave a small smile. "Good" she answered.

"You've really grown…I Haven't seen you since.." Kakashi trailed off. Sakura nodded.

"You really loved her…didn't you?" she asked talking about her mother. Kakashi ran his hand through his hair.

"Yea…I heard about you're father as well…sorry...you must have felt lonely" he said. Sakura smiled.

"You remember the day…when I was kid….Me, you and mom went to the park while Aoi was on a business trip?" she asked. He stared at her. "That day…I made a wish.." she said softly. "I wished that maybe somehow you could be my father" she said smiling sadly. Kakashi stared at her, pain and regret in his eyes.

"Did you know….I have a brother?" she asked not looking at him anymore. "Well half brother Aoi….had an affair….I saw the woman and the boy at his funeral….he looked my age…but I couldn't tell…" she said. Kakashi didn't know what to say. "I could see how much you loved her…that's why I wished…you were my father…" she mumbled. Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he said. She looked up at him. Her eye's were starting to get watery. The door slammed shut. Sakura jumped up.

"Itachi, Welcome home" she said smiling. He glanced at her then at Kakashi. "I'll make you something to eat" she said walking past him and to the kitchen. Itachi watched her until she disappeared and then looked at Kakashi.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"Well I came to see you, but got a little pink surprise" he said.

"Hn" Itachi started walking up the stairs and to his office. Kakashi followed.

"How much did you hear?" Kakashi asked once he sat down in front of the desk.

"Enough" he said. Itachi then sat down. "You knew….her father was having an affair?" he asked. Kakashi slowly nodded.

"Sakumo Haruno…Sakura's mother…she was beautiful…When she answered the door I thought Sakumo came back to life…" Kakashi said.

"Hn"

"You must be in love with her to be letting her work for you and living with you" Kakashi said playfully. Itachi glared. "But that's not why I came here" he said smiling. Even though no one could tell by his mask. "Mikoto-chan sent me. She wants you to come to Thanksgiving at home. She said that everyone will be there" He said. "And?" Itachi said.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't come here for just that purpose" Itachi stated.

"Ah, you caught me" he said waving his hands defensively. "I came….to spy on you"

Itachi almost face palmed. Almost, Uchiha's don't show emotions. "Dinner's Ready" Sakura yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Smells great" Kakashi said getting up. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I'm doing a Thanksgiving Special with this story..It'll be updated Wednesday...like it's not going to be separate but it'll tie into the plot and everything<strong>. **But yea you got a little insight on Kakashi and Sakura's relationship and her relationship with her real father. More will be revealed in the thanksgiving special!**

**Please Review :)**


	9. Lunch

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm Updating Wednesday for the Thanksgiving Special :3**

**I hope ya'll will like that. It reveals more about Sakura's past, and more progress between Itachi and Sakura!**

**But on with the chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Itachi was aggravated. If looks could kill she would be dead.<p>

"Itachi, it's not nice to glare at your mother" Mikoto said with a smile on her face. He had finally done it. Itachi had finally got to the bottom of which person, between Sasuke and Mikoto, on who hired Sakura for his personal secretary.

"Mother…I don't like when you do things behind my back" Itachi said. Mikoto giggled.

"I have not done anything" she said smiling.

"Hn"

"Oh, you mean you're personal secretary?" she asked. Uchiha's and their language. "How is everything working out?" she asked. Itachi stopped glaring and just stared at her like she had asked a stupid question. "It must be going well, you don't seem as stressed and it looks like you've been getting some sleep at night" she said giving her beautiful mothers smile. "Anyways Itachi, did you talk to Kakashi?" she asked.

"Yes, He came over a few nights ago" he said. Itachi's mind suddenly filled with the conversation that took place between Kakashi and Sakura.

_Flash Back_

"_Yea…I heard about you're father as well…you must have felt lonely" he said. Sakura smiled. "You remember the day…when I was kid….Me, you and mom went to the park while Aoi was on a business trip?" she asked. He stared at her. "That day…I made a wish.." she said softly. "I wished that maybe somehow you could be my father" she said smiling sadly. _

_Kakashi stared at her, pain and regret in his eyes. "Did you know….I have a brother?" she asked not looking at him anymore. "Well half brother Aoi….had an affair….I saw the woman and the boy at his funeral….he looked my age…but I couldn't tell…" she said. Kakashi didn't know what to say. "I could see how much you loved her…that's why I wished…you were my father…" she mumbled. _

_End Flash Back_

"Itachi" Mikoto said getting his attention.

"Hn" he said playing it cool. "So you are coming to Thanksgiving right? Everyone is going to be there" Mikoto said happily. "I'm maki-" she was interrupted by her phone. She reached in her bag and answered it. Itachi watched as she walked outside.

'_Aoi….had an affair….' _Itachi closed his eyes as Sakura's voice rung through his head. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for her, along with anger.

Sakura groaned as she stapled some sheets of paper. She mentally sighed to herself as she glanced at the clock. 'Almost time for lunch' she thought. Sakura continued stapling. Thinking back on her conversation with Kakashi.

"Really Sakura? Just had to bring up memories" she mumbled shaking her head in her own disappointment. "Kakashi must have felt hurt.." she mumbled.

"Why?" Itachi's voice rang through her head. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She turned her head and faced him.

"Uchiha-sama. Is there something you need?" she asked.

"Why do you think you hurt Kakashi?" he asked. Sakura opened her mouth then closed it. She couldn't understand why he really cared. Then again, Itachi didn't understand himself.

"It's….a long story" she said. He nodded and pointed to the clock.

"Lunch"

Sakura sat down in front of Itachi. 'Why is he acting so weird?' she thought. She sat a small basket on the desk. "It's just some sandwiches" she muttered.

"Hn"

Sakura pulled out two baggies, both filled with a sandwich and a big bag of chips. 'I wonder if he's sick' she thought. Sakura involuntary leaned forward a bit.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Sakura blinked and leaned back in her chair. "N-Nothing" she whispered and took a small bite from her sandwich.

"You're story" he said not looking at her.

"My sto- Oh well you see Kakashi was in love with my mother and the other night I sort of started talking about it…I brought some unwanted memories to him" she explained. "Hn" he glanced up at her. Sakura's eyes showed regret, sadness, loneliness. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea well...maybe it wasn't that great of a chapter but hey...they're getting closer ;3<strong>

**Review Please! I may even give you a sneak peek of the special XD**


	10. Thanksgiving Special Lovely Day

_****_**It's time! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! (Who celebrates it! If not...Lovely day right?)**

**I do not own Naruto!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANKS GIVING SPEACIAL!<strong>_

"You really don't want to go do you?" Sakura asked sitting on the couch with her legs crossed.

"I dread it" Itachi said wiping his outfit down. Sakura had to admit Itachi was handsome. 'Sexy actually' she thought admiring him. Itachi had decided to wear a long blue long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. Of course his hair was always the same, in the low ponytail. 'I wonder what he would look like with short hair' she thought trying to imagine Itachi. Somehow her thoughts got on his hair looking like Sasuke's. Itachi stared at her weirdly when she started laughing for no apparent reason.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" he asked.

"Ha-ha….No…" she said trying her best to contain her laughter. Itachi glared.

"I'll be back around midnight" he said then walked out the door. Sakura heard him start the engine and drive away. She stood up and walked up to her room.

"I should get ready to" she mumbled to herself. Sakura got dressed. She pulled out a pair of her skinny jeans and a shirt. Sakura sat on her bed as she pulled on her boots with the fur on them on. She then grabbed her jacket and slide the hood on her head.

**Uchiha Mansion Later in the Day  
><strong>

Itachi sighed as he stepped outside on the patio. He rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on.

"You getting a headache too?" a familiar person said appearing beside him.

"Kakashi" Itachi merely mumbled. 'Another headache' he thought. Itachi sighed and leaned on the railing. Kakashi noticed that Itachi looked like he didn't want to make conversation. But he was going to make conversation anyways. After all that's what uncle's do. Kakashi leaned on the railing.

"It's a lovely evening" he said.

"Hn"

Kakashi glanced at Itachi. He appeared to be in deep thought.

"I wonder what Sakura's doing right now?" he questioned more to himself. Itachi nearly lost his balance when Kakashi said her name out of nowhere but maintained his cool.

"She must be lonely, sitting all in that mansion by herself. Then again…." he stopped as if to think but merely glanced at Itachi to see if there was a change. He smirked in his mask satisfied. Itachi now was looking worried. And was doing his best not to show it.

"She has been alone all her life. Poor Sakura" Kakashi said.

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke said walking through the sliding doors onto the patio with them. Itachi grumbled.

"Oh nothing" Kakashi said waving his hand. "Just thinking how lonely she must be" he said. Sasuke smirked knowing the true meaning.

"Yea, I wonder if she fixed herself anything to eat" Sasuke said pretending to think about it.

"Hn" Itachi said and walked away. Kakashi smirked while Sasuke had a small victory smile. Translation: "Fine, I'm going back". They both turned there heads to look at each other.

"You'll be telling my mother that Itachi left" Sasuke said then walked back inside. Kakashi was flabbergasted.

"W-what?" he merely said.

Half an hour later Itachi walked through the doors of his mansion.

"Haruno" he yelled out still standing by the door. Nothing.

"Haruno" his voice echoed in the house.

"Sakura" he said a bit softer. There still was no answer. 'Where did she go?' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura<strong>

Sakura opened her eyes. Her beautiful eye's gleamed in the sunlight. "Happy Thanksgiving mother" she said. Her glanced over to the next grave stone and noticed it had been cleaned. Realization hit her as she also noticed her mother's stone was cleaned too.

"I cleaned them" a voice said behind her. Sakura turned her head to see a red headed boy. He had dark circles around his eyes, his hair was shaggy and the color of blood red, and he had jade eyes. She noticed a tattoo on his forehead that read 'love'.

"Um…Thank you for cleaning them but…" she trailed off.

"Gaara" he simply muttered. "Aoi…he was my father" he said. Sakura's eyes widened. She slowly stood up. Gaara was a few inches tall than her. She noticed the more she stared at him the more he really did look like Aoi. She didn't know what to say.

Sakura looked around the small café. Gaara had asked her if she wanted some coffee. She decided to go, maybe to learn more about Gaara seeing as he was her half brother.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"18" he muttered taking a drink of coffee. "Your…..his daughter?" he asked. Sakura nodded. For moment Sakura thought she saw a hint of pain in Gaara's eyes but it was quickly gone just as she quickly saw it. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked. Sakura shook her head.

"You?"

"An older brother and sister" he answered.

"Do they live here?" she asked.

"My sister lives in Konoha, my brother lives here, we live with our cousin and grandmother" he said.

"What about your mother?"

"She passed a few years ago"

"Sorry" she said biting on her lower lip. Gaara merely shrug. He wasn't to worried about it. "So you come out here every holiday to visit their graves?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"You don't have any other family?"

She shook her head. Gaara opened his mouth to say something else but his cell phone started going off.

"Excuse me" he said standing up and stepping aside. Sakura looked down. A few moments later Gaara walked back over. "That was my sister, she wants me home….You're welcome to come" he said.

"That's okay" she said smiling. "I don't want to intrude in on your family, beside's I think I'm going to head home" she said giving a big smile.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind, Especially Temari she loves company" he said grabbing his coat. He wasn't going to force her if she really didn't want to.

"Temari? Temari Sabuko?" she asked. Gaara gave her a weird look but nodded.

"I know her" she mumbled. "Does she….you know….Does she know that you have a different father?" she asked. Gaara nodded.

"She also knows that my father had another child" he said. Sakura nodded and smiled. 'I'll talk to her later' she thought standing up.

"Well it was nice meeting you Gaara" Sakura held her hand out. He took it and they shook hands. "Maybe I'll see you again" she said smiling. Gaara nodded and left. Sakura sat back down and slammed her head on the table. It was then that she heard her phone vibrating in her pocket.

'I forgot' she thought pulling it out. She looked surprised. "Wow" she said referring to the missed calls and text messages. She was about to open one of the messages when Itachi started calling her. Sakura clicked to little green button. "Itachi?" she asked.

"_Sakura, where are you?"_ Sakura looked walked out of the shop to see what the place was called. "Sand Coffee" she said. She heard nothing on the other line. "In Suna, it's a coffee shop" she said. _"_

_I texted and called you" _

"Yea I saw, I put my phone on vibrate and forgot about it"

"_I'm coming"_

"What?" she stopped. "But I just left"

"_Where are you going?" _

"To see my mother one last time"

"_I'll be there in a few"_ with that Itachi hung up. Sakura stared at her phone.

"Okay" she said feeling a bit awkward.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed. She sat on the ground in front of her mothers stone. Usually she wouldn't stay this long to keep the memories away but Itachi told her to wait there. She jumped and nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"ITACHI!" she yelled pushing him away holding her beating heart.

"Hn" Itachi sat down beside her and stared at her mother's grave stone. "Sakura"

"Hm?"

"It's okay" he merely said. Sakura snapped her head towards him. "You can talk about it. I'll listen" he said staring at her. Sakura sighed and looked away. Her eye's grew sad.

"I met him. My half brother" she mumbled. "I didn't want to believe it. All those years of knowing" she took a deep breath. "Did you know….the day my mother died…I was with her, in the hospital. She cried out for him, he never came" Sakura paused. Her voice was wavering. Itachi glanced at her. "He was with them. His son that day and when he finally came home. He hardly said anything to me. At the funeral….he didn't even cry, he showed no emotion" she said.

A small tear slide down her cheek and Sakura was quick to wipe it away. "A week later her died. At his funeral, his family shunned me. They all said…that I didn't love him. That I hated him. I did. Even though I hated him for not being there, he was still my daddy" she said. Sakura closed her eyes.

"The last thing he ever told me….was to not cry. And I haven't"

"Why?"

"No matter…." she paused. "No matter how hard i cry….neither of them are coming back" she nearly yelled out. She froze. Itachi cuffed her face in his hand. He used his thumb to wipe the few tears that slide down her cheek. She stared into his eyes.

"Sometime's…" he muttered. "A cry…can cure all your problems" Sakura cried. She grabbed onto Itachi and cried on his shoulder. He was a little stunned at first. He wrapped his arms around her and held in protectively. There were faint whispers of her apologizing. Itachi gave a small smile and closed his eyes, relaxing.

"Itachi"

"Hn"

"I'm hungry"

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, so that was Sakura's past. If anyone is confused let me know and i'll explain it simpler than that. It's kind of hard to put all that in words and i did the best i could v.v<strong>

**So from now on you'll be seeing them more together, and...AND yes there's an and...AND!...i forgot...OH! It's a surprise _**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING FROM ME TO YOU!  
><strong>

**REVIEW AND ENJOY YOU HOLIDAY! OR YOUR LOVELY DAY IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE THANKSGIVING!**


	11. Movies and Dancing

**Well thanks to all who reviewed, You guys are awesome!**

**I think this is the chapter most have been waiting for ^_^**

**Enjoy! I do not own Naruto...sadly -_-**

* * *

><p>Sakura glanced at the clock. She smiled when it was finally time for lunch. So she got up and walked to Itachi's office. Sakura gently knocked on the door and let herself in. Itachi looked up from his work and nodded for her to come in. She complied. Since thanksgiving the two have gotten along quite well. Sakura had saw Itachi in a whole other light. When he was at work it was important for him to remain professional, at home things were different. He was a bit more talkative and he was actually good company for her. There was no more awkwardness between the two in their home. They were simply friends.<p>

"Haruno" Itachi said taking a bit of a turkey sandwich. "Yes?" she asked drinking some tea. Itachi opened his mouth but closed it. Sakura was sure he was going to ask her something. Closed his eyes and re opened then. _'He seems more determined' _she thought. "I was given tickets to see a movie tonight. Would you accompany me?" he asked.

"What movie?"

"Lonestar State of Mind"

"Is it scary?"

"No, I believe it's a comedy"

"Sure, what time?"

Itachi was a little stunned. He basically asked her out on a date and she said yes. 'Why am I worried about it' he thought. Uchiha's can be slow sometimes. "Alright, tonight at 8 then" he said. Sakura smiled and nodded. Then it hit her. _'This…can't be a date, can it?'_

**The Movie**

Sakura and Itachi stood in line. "I can easy get us to the front" he said. Sakura giggled. "No it wouldn't be as fun" she said nudging him slightly. He glanced around and unknowingly moved closer to her. Sakura noticed.

"Don't tell me you don't like people?" she asked. "Crowds" he quickly replied. "But you're presi-" Itachi quickly covered his mouth. It was bad enough he had to disguise him self, so he wouldn't be spotted by press or fan girls. He didn't need Sakura pointing that out. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"Next" the woman at the counter said. _'Finally'_ Itachi thought. "We have tickets to see Lonestar State of Mind" Sakura said smiling holding the tickets out. It's a girl thing to always hold the tickets. Who could really trust men. "That would be theatre 5, it's straight down and to the right" the woman said.

"Thank you" Sakura said. Itachi gave a nod and followed Sakura. "Where do you want to sit?" she asked turning to him once they got into the theatre. Itachi grabbed onto her jacket sleeve. "I can't see to well in the dark" he mumbled. "Oh closer to the screen then?"

Itachi shook his head. "You'll just have to find a seat and I'll tell you if it's suitable" he mumbled. Sakura nodded and moved towards the middle. They sat down. Itachi shook his head. They got back up and moved a few rows up. "No, maybe the back" he suggested. Sakura nodded and lead him to the back.

"Better?" she asked. He nodded. Sakura smiled and took her jacket off. The movie started. Sakura gave a small yawn but covered it up with her hand as the movie started. Before she knew she was asleep. Itachi, who was watching the movie felt something slump on his shoulder. He glanced to see that it was Sakura. After about ten minutes, Itachi had laid his head on hers and was asleep as well.

..._**.Time Skip.**_...

The lights came on and Itachi opened his eyes and quickly sat up straight. Sakura groaned as she then opened her eyes. She glanced around to see everyone leaving. "I FELL ASLEEP!" she yelled out.

"Hn"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Hn"

Sakura sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer from him. "Let's go" Itachi said standing up. Sakura stood up and stretched. She felt bad. "Don't forget your jacket" he said as she was starting to walk off. Sakura grabbed her jacket and quickly caught up to him. "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"Hn"

She rolled her eye's. "How was the movie?" she asked. Itachi felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't tell her that he feel asleep too. "It was interesting" he said as they walked out of the theatre. "Damn" she mumbled.

As they started walking back to Itachi's car Sakura heard the sound of music. Her face lit up. "Itachi come, I'll make it up to you" she said grabbing his elbow and dragging him with her. They got to a crowd where it looked like a street party. Lights were hung up on the buildings, and music filled the area. People were all around them dancing. Sakura turned around to face him.

"Dance" she said smiling and laughing.

"No" he quickly answered. "Aww come on" she said moving her hips with the beat. Itachi glanced around. Sakura grabbed his hands and made him dance, even if he wasn't moving his body or his feet. Before they knew it, they were doing a dance similar to the tango. The music then started to slow down. A bunch of couples started dancing. Sakura still wanted to dance though. Without realizing it, her and Itachi started to slow dance. Itachi closed his eyes. He could smell her scent. It was pretty natural, her hair smelled like strawberries, which he figured must be from her shampoo.

Everything was perfect all that was left was just a small, yet passionate kiss. Itachi looked down at her. He tilted her chin up. They both started inching closer to each other. They're noses started to touch. Sakura jumped away by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She dug into her jacket pocket and dug it out, with a small blush on her face.

_'That was close'_ she thought.

"Hello" she answered putting her hand to her heart. It was beating rapidly.

"Oh hey Kakas- Right now? Well yea. Okay" Sakura hung up. "We should leave" Itachi said facing the other way. He didn't want her to see the blush on his face. Sakura nodded and they walked to his car. The whole trip had been quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>SO CLOSE! THEY WERE SO CLOSE! DAMN KAKASHI! - Is that what ya'll are thinking? Lol, I'm being silly ^_^<strong>

**Oh by the way, the movie Lonestar State of Mind is an actual movie and it's really funny XD**

**Review please ^_^**


	12. They Finally Realize

**Yea...So i pretty don't much don't have anything to say...**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sakura and Itachi got out of the car. Kakashi popped in front of them. "Kakashi" She yelled running towards him and giving him a hug. "Sakura" he said smiling and hugging her back. "So why did you want to see me?" she asked. "Well" he said digging in his pocket. "I got tickets to the fair. Wanna go?"<p>

"Oh, well It's kind of late" she mumbled. "Tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, it's a date" Kakashi said chuckling. Sakura and Itachi tensed. "Well I should be going to bed now. See you tomorrow Kakashi" Sakura said kissing his cheek then going into the house. Kakashi looked confused. He glanced at Itachi. "See you tomorrow" Itachi mumbled then went in the house. Kakashi was left outside confused.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Sakura walked out of her bathroom brushing her hair. She set her brush on her dresser and flopped down on her bed. _'If Kakashi didn't call'_ she thought. _'We would have kissed'_ Sakura's face turned blood red. She quickly rolled over and hid her face in the pillow. "This can't be happening" she groaned. _'I'm not supposed to fall in love with him' _she thought sadly. Sakura rolled over and stared at the ceiling. '_I wonder how Itachi is taking this'_

_**Itachi POV**_

Itachi paced back and forward. He was shocked himself. _'Kissed. Almost kissed'_ he thought. He sat down and shook his head trying to get a control on his thoughts. _'She's just a secretary, just a secretary…'_ It wasn't working. He flopped backwards and stared at the ceiling. He then put his hand on his forehead. "Not sick" he mumbled. _'Tomorrow. I will talk to Sasuke about her'_ he thought making it official. All he had to do was fall asleep.

**The Next Evening**

Sakura sat patiently on the couch. She didn't really get a good night sleep. "Whoa" she said when Itachi walked down. He had dark circles under his eyes. "You didn't sleep?" she asked. He shook his head. "Work" Sakura sighed. He wasn't supposed to be working late at night. The doorbell rung. "Probably Kakashi" she said getting up. _'He is early' _Sakura opened the door. "Sasuke?" she asked raising her brow. "Sakura" he replied giving a small grin. "What are you doing here?" "Itachi asked me to come over he said he wanted to talk about-" "Work" Itachi said interjecting and appearing behind Sakura. "My office" Sasuke nodded and walked past Sakura. Just then Kakashi had pulled up. "See you guys later" she yelled out.

**With Sasuke and Itachi**

"What did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked sitting down in front of Itachi's desk. "Sasuke" Itachi paused. "This is a very serious matter" that got his attention. Sasuke leaned forward. "Something's wrong with Sakura" he said. "What?" Sasuke was starting to panic. Itachi nodded. "Something's different with her…..with me" he said. Sasuke raised his brow. "It's…I don't feel like she's my secretary" he mumbled. A light bulb turned on over Sasuke's head. "So you think she's pretty?" he asked.

"Beautiful"

"You think she has a good personality?"

"Yes"

"When you see her do you feel happy?"

"Most of the time"

"Does her smile make all your worries go away?"

"Yes"

"When she's around other guys do you feel like taking her away and never letting her go"

"Yes""Do you love her?"

"Yes"

Sasuke grinned. It took Itachi a few minutes to register his last question. _'I'm….in love with her?'_ he thought.

**At the fair**

"Your not having a good time?" Kakashi asked. Sakura smiled. "I am" she said. Kakashi gave her a quizzed look. He didn't believe her. "Let's talk over ice cream" he said leading her to an ice cream stand. Sakura giggled. "What am I a little kid?" she asked. "Of course" he said giving a smile. Sakura laughed. Her and Kakashi walked to a nearby park where they sat on a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree. "So what's on your mind kiddo?" he asked. Sakura sighed. "A lot" "Well why not talk about it? I heard it helps" Sakura chuckled at his smart aleck attitude.

"I'm falling for someone I shouldn't be falling for"

"Why's that?"

"Because it wouldn't work out" she said a bit sadly. Kakashi just looked at her.

"It's Itachi?" she nodded. "Why don't you think it would work out?"

"His rule" she paused. "When I got the job, he had a very specific rule. Not to fall in love with him. And…I broke the rule" she said stopping. Sakura took a deep breath. She stared at the ice cream. "You know Kakashi, ice cream doesn't fix things" she said. Kakashi laughed. "It helps thought" he said. Sakura nodded and started eating her ice cream. _'It does help'_ she thought spreading a small smile across her face. She glanced at Kakashi and nudged him. They both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, i tried to create a little fatherdaughter time there. Don't know if i succeeded or not lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Today's the day

**I'm running out of things to say up here so...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The sun was barely up. The sound of birds twittered outside. And Itachi Uchiha was in a good mood. Today was the day he was going to tell Sakura, his feelings for her. For once he was actually looking forward to going to work. He got out of the car and walked in the building. He was greeted by some of the staff as usual. Itachi gave his usual nod and stepped inside the elevator. The elevator dinged. The doors slowly slide open and he froze. Sakura stood before him. Her beautiful eyes filled with sadness. Her face just as surprised as his. He glanced down to the boxes that she was holding. Itachi stepped out of the elevator. Sakura side stepped and stepped in. They faced each other once again.<p>

"I'm quitting" she said quickly. Her voice wavered a bit.

"You're quitting? Why?" he asked. Sakura took a deep breathe.

"Because you're arrogant, demanding and…." she paused, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I think I'm falling for you" she said loud enough for him to hear her. A wave of emotions filled over Itachi. Happiness that she too was falling for him, and Sadness that she was quitting. Itachi opened his mouth but closed it. He didn't know what to say. His Uchiha pride washed over him.

"Then have a good day" he said and walked to his office. The elevator doors started to close, all too slowly for Sakura. Her heart was shattering along the way down. When the elevator came to a stop she took a deep breath and walked out. _'Just keep walking'_ she thought. Sakura left the building and got in a taxi.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat at his desk. Time seemed to have stopped for him. He had been staring off into space. The knock on his door woke him from his daze.<p>

"Enter" he said. Sasuke walked in the room. Itachi noticed he was looking a little pissed off. "What the hell Itachi? I thought you were going to tell Sakura, yet you fire her?" Sasuke said. Itachi looked up at him.

"I didn't fire her" he said.

"That's what everyone is saying"

"You're going to believe the gossipers?"

"No, I just need a confirmation"

"She quit"

The room went silent. "How long ago was this?" Sasuke asked glancing at the clock. "It was when I came in, about 8" Itachi said casually. Sasuke slammed his fists on his desk. "Do you realize how long ago that was?" he almost yelled out. Itachi glared at him. "I thought you cared!" Itachi stood up and grabbed Sasuke by the collar. "I do"

"Then why did you let her leave?" Sasuke said pushing Itachi away. He had no rebuttal. That night when Itachi went home, Sakura was gone. Her room was empty, the only thing in there was the bed her bought for her, the dresser, and sitting perfectly in the middle, her cell phone. 

_'Sakura'_ he thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes this chapter was short...I'm sorry but...I have gotten like...really excited with this story (thanks to the reviews) so I'm going to update tomorrow ^_^<strong>

**Also...this chapter was a bit sad Y~Y **

**But have faith!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Starting OverAgain

**Another chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is okay?" Kakashi asked driving through the crowded streets. Sakura nodded while her head laid against the glass. It was about noon. Kakashi sighed he could still remembering the night before.<p>

_FlashBack_

_Kakashi walked down the stairs half asleep. "Someone better be dead" he mumbled to himself. Who in they're right mind would come knocking on someone's door at 3 in the morning? The door bell rung again and the steady knocking continued. "I hear ya" he yelled. He opened the door and to his surprise he saw some strange guy with short brown hair and brown eyes holding a drunk Sakura. _

_"Sakura?" he said._

_ "Uh yea, she's a bit wasted, she's been at the bar all day. She insisted on coming here" the guy said. _

_"Kakashi" Sakura said giggling. She let go of the boy and clung to Kakashi. He turned her head the other way. _

_"Sakura you're breath" he said in disgust. The guy sat her bags down and left. Kakashi helped Sakura inside and sat her on the couch. "Why are you drinking?" he asked. Sakura giggled. "KAKASHI! OOOO You know what you look like right now?" she laughed. He sighed. "I'm going to start calling you Kakashi-sensei!" she laughed out. He certainly was annoyed. He pulled up a chair to her while she kept 's when he noticed it. She wasn't laughing. She was crying._

_ "S-Sakura?" he said concerned. _

_"I'm cold" she mumbled sniffling. He got up and got a blanket out for her._

_ "Well why are you dressed like that, it's almost winter time" he said. Sakura started crying. _

_"What happened? Did someone hurt you?" he asked. She shook her head. "Itachi?" he asked. Sakura cried harder. _

_"I can't" she yelled. He sat next to her._

_ "What happened?" _

_ "The blossoms are gone" she cried. He stared at her funny. "The blossoms are gone, from the tree, they're gone" she continued crying. It took a few moments for him to realize what she was talking about. _

_"They'll come back" he said. Sakura shook her head._

_ "NO, they won't, the tree is too cold and doesn't care. The blossoms left and they aren't coming back" she cried. Sakura cried in his arms. He hugged her. "I'm sorry" she mumbled with her face buried in his chest. _

_"It's okay. Just sleep" Sakura nodded. _

_"Kakashi" said softly. "Don't let me fall" _

"_Never"_

_End FlashBack  
><em>

"So you're half brother? He is waiting for you?" he asked trying to have a conversation. Sakura nodded once again. Kakashi wondered if she remembered anything that happened the night before.

"Pull over up there" she said finally speaking. When she woke up, Sakura called Gaara. She didn't tell him anything that happened, just that she was having a hard time and needed some help. He obliged. Kakashi pulled over in front of the familiar coffee shop that Sakura was at before. They both got out.

"Sakura" Gaara said standing in front of it. Sakura smiled and walked over to him. She gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you for doing this, I really can't tell you how much I appreciate it" she said smiling. He nodded.

"I'm Kakashi" Kakashi said appearing behind them.

"Gaara" They shook hands. "I'll wait for you inside" Gaara said. Sakura nodded and turned to Kakashi. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for bringing me here and I don't really know what happened, I don't usually drink, so if I said something or offended you I'm sorry" she said. Kakashi chuckled. "It's alright" he said smiling. Even thought no one could tell it, there was something in Kakashi's eyes that said he was smiling.

"Well I guess this is it kiddo" he said ruffling her hair. Sakura nodded and gave him a hug. "I'm just a phone call away" he said. Sakura nodded and waved him good bye. She walked inside, ready to start over once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so the flashback part i got from a Drama called Lie To Me, and i loved how she used that kind of analogy about her love so i decided to use it.<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL UPDATE SOONER!**


	15. Meet Tsunade and Shizune

**Wooo I was really happy about this chapter. It's a bit of a time skip after what happened. ^_^**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them ^_^**

**I do not own Naruto...Unfortunately -_-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK LATER<strong>

Sakura yawned tiredly. "Sakura, pay attention" Chiyo said hitting her upside the head.

"Ow" she cried out.

"Goodness you're the one who wanted to learn this stuff yet you get bored with it" Chiyo said shaking her head. It was true. Chiyo was an expert at Medicinal Herbs. When Sakura found out she got inspired. When Sakura asked if Chiyo could teach her what she knew, she was delighted when Chiyo agreed. Unfortunately for Sakura, learning this had it's downs. Like getting up every morning at the crack of dawn.

"Since you want to sleep take these herbs to the hospital. Maybe you'll wake up with the heat and the walking" Chiyo said. Sakura nodded grabbing the bag and left.

'_It's not like I wanted to get up at 5 o'clock in the morning'_ she thought feeling grumpy. Sakura came upon the familiar building. Every other day she would come with Chiyo, to gather information on new procedures or poisons for experiments. The automatic doors opened and she walked through.

"Haruno, Sakura" a woman said standing at the front desk. Sakura looked around. "Yes you" the woman said in a sigh.

"I'm Sakura…" she said a little suspicious of the person.

"I'm Shizune, Tsunade-Hime's apprentice. She has hard many stories about you and would like to meet you" Shizune said. Sakura looked surprised. Everyone knew who Tsunade was, the best doctor out there, never lost a patient, never failed a surgery. The only thing bad about her reputation was her gambling and sake drinking habits.

"But I haven't even been here that long? I didn't thi-"

"Tsunade-hime has been keeping in touch with Chiyo-sama. She has talked very highly of you and said that you were a fast learner" Shizune said with a smile. Sakura nodded understanding. She still thought it was a bit strange.

"Follow me"

* * *

><p>Tsunade eyed her up and down. Shizune was even doing the same thing. Sakura felt like a harmless little mouse, being stalked by a rattle snake and a hawk. She was their prey. "You're hair is natural yes?" Tsunade asked.<p>

"Hai"

"Chiyo says you're a fast learner"

"If she thinks so"

"Would you like to become my apprentice"

"If she think- Wait what?" Sakura said doing a double take. She stared at Tsunade.

"Would you like to become my apprentice?" Tsunade asked again getting a little annoyed. She didn't like to repeat herself. Sakura's eye's lit up with excitement. If she was a puppy, her tail would be wagging 50 miles an hour.

"I would love to" Sakura said clasping her hands together. Tsunade smiled and started to explain everything to Sakura.

**Later that Night**

"Isn't it exciting?" Sakura said giggling happily to Chiyo in the kitchen.

"Yes, I expected as much" Chiyo said. "But, are you really going to go abroad for three years?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

"It's actually been my dream to become a doctor" she mumbled. Chiyo glanced at her.

"Sakura, no matter what there is no cure for you're mother's illness" she said. Sakura sighed. She already knew that. But nothing was wrong with dreaming about it.

"I'm home" Gaara said walking past the kitchen.

"PANDA!" Sakura yelled stopping what she was doing, which wasn't much and ran to him. She jumped on his back while he stumbled and nearly fell down.

"What did I say about jumping on me" he said. Gaara glared at her, hoping it would drive her away. Unfortunately it never worked on her. Sakura giggled. Gaara was only about a year younger than her, but he was the closest thing to a real family, and according to Chiyo he didn't have a really good childhood either. So, Sakura took every moment to be a child with him. Even though she was older.

"You'll never believe what happened today Panda" she said. Gaara's eye twitched in annoyance. He was really starting to hate her nickname. "Tsunade-hime came looking for me today. She wants me to be her apprentice. Isn't that awesome" She said sliding off his back. Gaara turned and faced her.

"So….You're leaving?" he asked. For a moment Sakura saw a hint of sadness, but it was quickly washed away.

"Well….I can't stay here forever right" she gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course not, the sooner you leave the better" Gaara said. Sakura laughed and punched his arm. He didn't show it, but it hurt.

"Oh Panda, you know you will be sad if I leave" she said smiling. Sakura knew Gaara didn't mean that, he has his own special way of showing affection and love. She respected him for it.

"But…Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered a little quickly.

"Come eat" Chiyo yelled. Sakura and Gaara went back to the kitchen and sat at the table. "Kankuro is working late" Chiyo explained. Gaara nodded. They ate in silence. "Oh that reminds me" Sakura said looking up. Gaara and Chiyo glanced at her.

"Did ya'll hear?"

"Hear what?" Chiyo asked. Sakura had a very serious look on her face. She took a deep breath as if she was afraid to say something.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water, Jack fell down I mean he literally fell down, and Jill went tumbling after"

Everything went silent.

...

...

...

Chiyo broke out into laughter followed by Sakura. Gaara face palmed.

_'I'm surrounded by idiots'_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha that joke there at the end, i do that all the time. I'm so lame that it's awesome :D<strong>

**What did ya'll think? REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	16. On File

**Yea...this is a short chapter. I know i know -_-**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Okay Sakura it's been only a few days and you have practically got everything down" Shizune said very satisfied.<p>

"Thank you" she said smiling.

"Today we are going to Konoha Hospital to pick some forms up" she said. Sakura nodded. 

_'It's not like I'm going to run into any familiar people while I'm at the hospital'_ she thought. Sakura followed Shizune out to her car. Along the way Shizune explained to Sakura what would be happening over the next week. Sakura understood, she was basically doing the same thing that she would do with Chiyo except more. Sakura would watch them during surgeries, maybe even help out.

She would be taught a little bit about different medicines, etc. They pulled into the parking garage.

"I forgot how cold it is here" Sakura thought pulling her jacket on. There was a light snow on the ground. Shizune laughed.

"Yea, I would love the Suna weather. But you said you forgot? Does that mean you lived here?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

"As a child and just not that long ago" Sakura said. By now they were walking through the halls of the hospital. Shizune walked up to the desk where the woman immediately recognized her. While they talked, Sakura started glancing around. Her eye's went wide.

Walking toward them was Sasuke and Mikoto. She pulled on her hood and moved closer to Shizune.

"Sak-"

"Sakumo" Sakura said quickly. Shizune and the woman at the desk raised their brow.

"Excuse us" Mikoto said. "We are going to be stepping out for a few" she said.

"Yes, Madam" The woman said. Sasuke eyed her up and down. Sakura just moved closer to Shizune.

"Come Sasuke" Mikoto said. Sasuke left, and didn't look back. Sakura sighed and removed her hood.

"What are the Uchiha's doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry Sakumo, I can not give that information out" the woman said smiling.

"Uchiha, Itachi" Shizune said looking at some of the files the woman had given her. "He collapsed due to stress. His family says he's been over working" Shizune said. She handed Sakura the file. Shizune didn't think to much on why Sakura was interested in the Uchiha Case.

She just figured that it would be a good learning experience. "I'll be right back" Shizune said walking away. Sakura sat down holding his file reading over it. 

_'An eye disease?'_ she thought. Sakura continued reading. _'He refuses to do surgery'_ she thought getting a bit frustrated with him. It's comical how you can do that when you haven't seen a person in a while and yet read their file. Sakura closed the file and stood up. Sakura snuck past the woman who apparently was turned around talking on her cell phone about something.

She walked down the hallway looking at the name plates until she found it. Itachi Uchiha. Room 314B. Her breath hitched. Sakura reached for the door knob. Her fingers wrapped around it and she turned it.

"Mother? Sasuke?" Itachi's voice said in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please ^_^<strong>


	17. The Talk

**Another chapter...I"m starting to run out of things to say up here..**

**I do not own Naruto**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>She walked down the hallway looking at the name plates until she found it. Itachi Uchiha. Room 314B. Her breath hitched. Sakura reached for the door knob. Her fingers wrapped around it and she turned it. "Mother? Sasuke?" Itachi's voice said in the room. <em>

Everything was silent. "Nurse?" he asked. This was starting to get suspicious to him. _'Just say something. I shouldn't have done this. There's no point in backing out of it now. Then again I don't want him to get even iller. That's not even a word. Getting off topic. JUST SPEAK!'_ she thought while having her mental argument.

"Uh…It's me" she mumbled. Sakura stepped in and closed the door.

"Sakura?" he asked almost not believing his eyes.

"Yea" She said feeling a bit awkward. Once he had spotted her pink hair Itachi sat up. "Why are you here?" he asked. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Sakura faked a cough.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is why you are here. Haven't I told you before not to over work yourself? Didn't I? I believe I did. Also….You're eye's…." she stopped.

"You have the nerve, you're the one who just says they're feelings then disappears"

"Me? You're the one who said in the beginning not to fall in love with you, and the only thing you said was 'Have a good day' " she said mocking his tone of voice. Nothing else was said. They both just studied each other.

"I know" he said softly. Sakura could hear a hint of sadness. "That day…I never did tell you what I was going to tell you"

"And what would that be?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Itachi didn't say nothing. It was hard for him. He was a man of actions, he believed actions spoke louder than words. "Well?" She asked. He still said nothing. Sakura just shook her head. "We are off topic, I didn't come in here to argue with you. I came to talk about you're eyes"

"Why do you care about them? I'm not having the surgery" he said rather quickly. Sakura sighed. "You do know that the eye surgery is 87 percent success. At this rate you could go blind in just a few years" she said using her serious voice.

"What about the 13 percent failure? If the surgery doesn't work then I would just loose my sight quicker" he stated. Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Have you thought about the positive side? What if you don't get the surgery, how are you going to know what you're wife looks like? What about when you hold you're first baby? Seeing you're children grow up, their smiles. You'll never be able to see that"

Itachi was silent. He hadn't really thought about it in a family point of view.

"And if I get the surgery, and it fails….then what?" he asked. "All that talk you just said…..it wouldn't even matter"

"Then what do you have to loose" she said. Sakura sighed and walked to the door. She stopped. "I know…that you think actions speak louder than words…but sometimes words are better than actions" and with that Sakura left. Itachi stared at the door. Realization set in. He let her leave, twice.

* * *

><p><strong>So...we saw something going on there v.v<strong>

**Review Please**


	18. A Talk With Panda Gaara

**Another chapter. Yes i have been updating like everyday, that's because i am going to be leaving and won't be back until Sunday, so i thought i shoudn't make ya'll wait ^_^  
><strong>

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in her room, at her desk. It was just yesterday that she had seen and spoken to Itachi. Once she left that room she regretted it. Her head fell on the desk. "What's wrong with me" she mumbled. Sakura raised her head to where her chin sat on the desk. She had a bunch of papers that Tsunade and Shizune told her to fill out. <em>'They just want me to do they're paper work'<em> she thought. She glanced up at her calendar. She had a special date marked. It was the last day of December, the day she would leave to study abroad.

"What are you doing?" Gaara said hovering over her. Sakura jumped up and hit the top of her head on his chin.

"Ow" they both cried while Sakura held her head and Gaara his chin. He glared at her.

"Sorry Panda, you scared me" she pouted.

"Right" he said annoyed.

"But this is strange, Panda you never come in my room" she said a bit surprised.

"I have a reason" he stated. She stared at him waiting. "You told me at dinner the other night to come see you" he said. Sakura put her finger to her chin and thought about it. A small light bulb turned on.

"I REMEMBER!" she said smiling and giggling. Gaara's eye twitched. He turned around and started walking out, until Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him to her bed. She made him sit down.

"Gaara, Lets talk"

He blinked. He blinked again. Gaara raised his eye brow. Sakura had a serious face and a serious tone of she called him his name. Something unusual for her. "About the birds and the bee's" she said sarcastically noticing his concern. He blushed.

"I don't need that kind of conversation" he said. Sakura giggled.

"Panda you're just so adorable. But I was kidding" he sighed in relief. "I want to talk about you"

"Me?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I feel like I don't really know you"

"That's none sense" he said shaking his head. "We've already talked about our pasts"

"No I mean….like I don't want to know what you're experiences are, I just…wanna know about you" she said in a soft sweet tone.

"…..Like what?"

"What are you thinking right now?"

"What kind of crack is my half sister doing"

She face palmed. "Never mind" she got up and walked back to her desk. Gaara was almost like Itachi in a way. He was dense when it came to certain things. The only problem both had was saying their true feelings.

"Oh, Kakashi called. He said tomorrow he was coming to pick you up"

Sakura nodded not really paying attention to him. Last thing she heard was her door clicking shut. She sighed and flopped on her bed. "No one said it would be easy" she mumbled while clutching her shirt where her heart was. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please ^_^<strong>


	19. Father Daughter Day

**Another Chapter, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
><strong>

**I do Not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Kakashi blew the horn. Sakura opened the door and walked out. She knew that he would be taking her to Konoha so she dressed warmly. Wearing her jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a jacket. It was cold there but in Suna it was too hot for her to be really wearing heavy stuff. She got in the car and put her seatbelt on. "You cut you're hair" he stated. "Yep" she said smiling at him. "It looks good, you look different" he said. Sakura smiled warmly.<p>

"So where are you taking me?"

"That is a secret" Kakashi drove off. Sakura eyed him. Kakashi pretended not to notice.

"So anything new?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, so nothing new"

"Where are we going?"

"Lovely weather"

".?"

"Patience is a virtue"

"….."

"…"

"Fine" she crossed her arms over her chest. "And yes there is something new"

Kakashi smiled in victory. "I'm going to become a doctor under Tsunade-sama" she said feeling smug. Kakashi glanced at her then put his eyes back on the road. "Also Tsunade-sama is paying for me to study abroad, I leave New Years Eve"

Kakashi started coughing. He wasn't expecting her to leave, so soon. She raised her brow at him. "A fly" he mumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes. "So you're going to study abroad?" he asked. She nodded.

"How long?"

"About 3 years"

Everything was silent. Sakura wasn't sure if Kakashi was upset or sad. He didn't say anything. Kakashi pulled over.

"We're here" he mumbled. She looked out the window.

"Seriously?" she said looking at him. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "A dress shop?" he nodded. Sakura raised her brow at him. It was impossible to tell what his brilliant mind was thinking. She let him lead her inside, where he mumbled something to the workers and they dragged her to a dressing room where her measurements were taken. Before Sakura could even protest a load of dresses were brought in the dressing room all hung up.

"Mrs. Haruno please undress" the woman said.

"Um…Could you tell me what this is all about?" she asked. The woman smiled.

"I'm sorry, Hatake-san asked not to reveal anything to you" she said. Sakura nodded. She reluctantly undressed and was given several dresses to try on.

**Outside With Kakashi**

"Yes, she's here, trying dresses on" he said whispering a little bit into his cell phone. "Don't worry she'll be there, also….do you have it?" he asked with hopeful eyes. Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Well see you seen then, oh and don't loose it" he added with a hint of warning. Kakashi hung up and walked to the dressing room. He gently knocked. "Sakura, you okay in there?"

"NO! I'LL BE BETTER WHEN I FIGURE OUT WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING!" she yelled out. Kakashi chuckled and walked to the sofa where he sat down and relaxed. Without realizing it, he drifted into a light sleep. "Hatake-san" a worker said. Kakashi shot up.

"How long was I?" he asked. The worker giggled.

"It's only been about an hour, Mrs. Haruno is ready" she said smiling. Kakashi cleared his throat and stood up. The worker walked back to the dressing room. "Mrs. Haruno, are you ready?" She heard the soft 'yea' come from Sakura and she pulled the curtain. Sakura walked out. Kakashi certainly wasn't expecting the sight.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Well….Is it not me?" she asked feeling nervous. Kakashi shook his head.

"You look…beautiful" he said in a proud father's tone. Sakura gave a relieved smile. "Will you tell me where we are going now?" she asked. He chuckled and escorted her back to his car.

"Nope"

Sakura groaned.


	20. The Final Act

**Here it is...the chapter that you've been waiting for...**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned.<p>

"Tired already?" Kakashi asked while driving.

"I'm stuffed" she mumbled. He chuckled. Throughout the day Kakashi had got Sakura a very pretty dress, took her to the library, on her request and even bought her dinner. Sadly his pocket book was feeling a little sad.

'_It's all worth it'_ he thought in a sigh.

"So what are we doing now?" she asked facing him. He didn't say anything. Sakura frowned. Kakashi had turned into a parking lot. He stepped out and Sakura did the same. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Parking Garage" he stated. She huffed. _'I thought that would have worked'_ she thought sadly. Kakashi held his arm out to her. She grabbed it gracefully and let him lead her inside. She glanced around. Everything looked fancy. _'I bet this is a party….Does that mean he is introducing me to his colleges…as his daughter maybe?'_ she thought to herself.

"Well here she is" Kakashi said bringing her out of her thoughts. Sakura glanced forward to see Sasuke smirking and Ino smiling.

"As planned" Sasuke said holding a small bag out.

"Uh…what's going on?" Sakura mumbled.

"Well obviously it's a party forehead" Ino said. Sakura rolled her eyes. She glanced at Kakashi who pulled out a book from the bag. Of course it would be one of his Icha Icha Paradise books. She shook her head and then glanced at Sasuke and Ino.

Both had evil smiles on their face. That's when it all clicked.

_'He did recognize me! Then that mean's….THIS IS A SETUP!'_ she thought. Sakura smiled, not letting them know that she was onto their plan. She gripped Kakashi's arm rather tightly. He flinched. "." she said through clench teeth.

"All for the best" he said quickly and pried himself away from her. Ino grabbed Sakura's hands and pulled her toward the party. She glared.

"Pig let me go" Sakura said trying to get out of Ino's grasp.

"No, Forehead this is for your own good" Ino said. Sakura continued to glare. Even when she was glaring, Sakura had managed to sneak peeks at the crowd.

_'No I should not be getting anxious'_ she thought.

"Over here" Sasuke said standing at a door. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

_'When did he-'_ before she could finish her thought she was pushed through the door and heard it being locked. Sakura jumped up and started banging on it. "LET ME OUT!" She yelled.

"That's not going to work" a familiar voice said. Sakura jumped at the voice. She glanced behind her to see Itachi sitting in the corner looking rather bored.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"How should I know" he mumbled. Sakura stared at him angrily. Then her gaze softened after she realized he must have been locked up longer than her. She sighed and slide to the floor.

'_Well this is awkward'_ she thought. Sakura glanced at him. He seemed to be deep in thought. "When did you get out?" she asked refering to when he was in the hospital.

"Yesterday" he replied. Sakura nodded, even though she knew he wasn't looking at her.

"Um….I'm sorry" she said quietly. He glanced up looking confused. "I mean…it wasn't my business nor my place to have said those things to you, especially while you were a patient" she bit her bottom lip.

"It wasn't you're fault" he said. It was her turn to look confused. "You're words….after you left I realized how true they were. This feelings…" he paused.

She figured he was gathering his words so they wouldn't come out wrong.

"I have never experienced them before" he looked into her eye's. "Only you…made me feel these feelings. The feeling of loneliness, sadness, happiness. All my life I've just done what was expected, I've done what I was supposed to do. And then you came along. At first, I thought you were the same, but when I realized the you were different…you left. My pride got in the way and I didn't stop you"

Sakura was amazed at how much he was speaking. His voice was rather relaxing to her. She felt at ease.

"Then at the hospital, I was surprised to see you. My pride also got in the way, and I once again let you leave" Itachi stopped. He moved closer to her. "I am….in love with you Sakura Haruno. And I will not let you leave again" he said. Sakura's eye's were wide as saucers. Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"If you're feelings have changed….from the first time….then I will not press this….but if they haven't-"

"They haven't" she chocked out. A small smile graced his lips and he ever so slowly leaned forward. Sakura leaned forward. Their noses slide past each other, until their lips connected. It wasn't long and it wasn't meaningless. She could feel the passion from his kiss and she was positive he could feel the same. They parted.

"I love you Sakura Haruno"

"I love you Itachi Uchiha"

**!THE END!**

…

…

…

…**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just Kidding!**

**Next chapter will be up soon ^_^**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


	21. Kissing You

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ALMOST AT 100...(I know it's not really a big deal but it is with me...highest i got was like in the 80's)  
><strong>

**I would like to point out that the updating schedule will be back on track (I'll be updating every other day)**

**Also...with this chapter i tried...So don't judge -_-**

**You'll get what i'm talking about when you read...it's rated M for a reason**

**I do not own Naruto sadly  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Recap<br>_

_A small smile graced his lips and he ever so slowly leaned forward. Sakura leaned forward. Their noses slide past each other, until their lips connected. It wasn't long and it wasn't meaningless. She could feel the passion from his kiss and she was positive he could feel the same. They parted. _

"_I love you Sakura Haruno"_

"_I love you Itachi Uchiha" _

The night could not have gotten any slower. After almost an hour locked in the closest and almost loosing control, Sakura and Itachi were let out. Of course, someone had to take a beating. Itachi merely hit Sasuke upside the head while Sakura secretly borrowed Ino's purse and helped herself to at least 50 dollars. Of course Kakashi was long gone, but Sakura would settle revenge on him for later. Sasuke and Ino however were happy to hear that Itachi and Sakura made up. They were all currently on the dance floor. Sakura and Itachi of course dancing with each other while talking to them selves.

"So you and Gaara are closer now?" he asked a hint of curiosity. Sakura nodded with a smile on her face, although Itachi couldn't see it, due to the fact Sakura was laying her head against his chest he still felt her smile.

"Yes, he's my only family" she mumbled.

"Not anymore" he whispered all to closely to her ear. Sakura felt shivers go down her spine. Sakura pulled away. She smiled at him and stood on her toes to kiss him. Of course, Itachi obliged. He bent down a little and kissed her. It was a short and quick kiss. Thy didn't want to loose control again. Sakura bit her bottom lip. She went back into his arms and they continued to dance.

* * *

><p>'<em>FINALLY!'<em> Sakura thought over excited. She was standing outside. Realization hit her. Kakashi was her ride, and he was gone.

_'What were they going to do if we didn't work anything out…_..'she thought a bit angry. Her hands shot up to her mouth where her fingers traced over her lips. A small blush crept onto her face as she remember they're heated kiss. It wasn't her first kiss, but it felt like it. The first kiss she shared with her first love.

_'He must have gone back home'_ Sakura sighed debating on where she was going tonight. She had enough money to get a cab from Ino, it wouldn't be enough to take her to Suna, and she really didn't want to dive into her bank account unless necessary. Sakura thought the latter. It wouldn't hurt to really just stay in a motel for one night. So she haled a cab down and went to the nearest Motel. Of course she would have to call Ino so she wouldn't worry.

"Room Six" the woman said sliding the key to her. Sakura smiled and walked out. She walked past the doors until she found her room number. Inside it looked plain. A bed, night stand, lamp, television sitting on the dresser and an arm chair. She sighed and walked to the bed sitting on it. She picked up the phone and called Ino. She told her where she was.

"What?" she asked holding the phone. "You lost like 50 dollars? Oh my" Sakura was being very sarcastic, although Ino could not tell.

"_I'm telling you forehead, my money ugh I did not know there were theives"_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hey Ino I have to go know, I need to take a shower" before Ino could say anything Sakura hung up. She wasn't really going to shower in a motel. Who knows when the last time the place was cleaned. She shivered. Sakura sighed. She had only been there for half an hour and she was already getting a call. "Hello?"

_'Mrs. Haruno, you're card s being declined. Please leave"_ the woman hung up.

Sakura was shocked. She marched out of the room, slamming the door and headed straight for that small office. Her card shouldn't have been declined.

"Sakura" she stopped and turned. Itachi was standing there with his smirk.

"I should have known" she mused. He chuckled and opened the door for her. She sighed and got in followed by Itachi.

"I didn't see you after the party" he mumbled driving.

"I thought you left" she whispered. Sakura shivered. He reached to the heater and pressed the button.

"I was looking for you actually, I don't know how we got separated"

"I kind of left you're side. When you were talking to Pein and Konan, I thought it was about business"

Itachi grimaced. He turned into his driveway and faced her.

"I remember saying I wasn't going to let you leave again" he leaned forward and captured her lips. Sakura returned the kiss just as deeply and passionately he was kissing her. Itachi pulled away and got out of the car. He opened her door and picked her up bridal style. They continued to kiss.

Sakura didn't know how he had managed to pull his keys out, open the door, turn the lights on, walk upstairs, open his door, and lay her down all with no hands. But they're kiss never broke. The room was dimly lit.

Itachi's kisses were burning her skin. He slowly unzipped the back of her dress, letting the fabric fall loosely down. He kisses her cheek, her neck, her shoulders. Sakura slowly unbuttoned his shirt and helped him take it off. He was just as she imagined. _Hot. _Itachi was well built, even though his clothes hid it.

Sakura ran her hands over his skin while he kissed her neck. He made his way back to her lips where they're tongues battled for dominance. Sadly she lost, but she didn't care. Sakura wasn't sure when Itachi took his pants off, before she realized it, they were both naked.

She could feel him over her. Slowly Itachi let himself slide into, moving slowly like she was a fragile doll. Easily breakable. Her soft moans echoed through his head. Itachi continued kissing her while moving slowly with her. Not that Sakura complained.

"I love you" Itachi whispered slightly breaking the kiss.

"I love you" she whispered the same thing.

It wasn't long before Itachi started to quicken his paste. To him, it was a feeling that would never go away. He finally had her, and even though he said that he wasn't letting her go, he was going to show her that he meant it.

Sakura dug her nails into his back. Not really leaving scratched marks but leaving red lines that would eventually go away. In the pit of her stomach it felt like fire and water, battling. She moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his lower waist to push him in deeper.

Itachi collapsed over her and rolled over. Both were panting, and sweating. But that's what you would expect.

"Wow" She breathed out.

"That's what they tell me" he also breathed out. Sakura elbowed him and then heard him chuckle. He rolled back over on top of her. "That was just a little break...to prepare you" he smirked and then leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I cannot believe i even wrote that...i mean...i don't have problems reading lemons but...ugh it's different when you write it i guess...even though it's probably not even that good smh, i was stuck on how to end this chapter...i didn't want it to be awkward or anything...so this is how it turned out...<br>**

**Anyway****s thanks for the support folks ^_^**

**I can tell you, things are going to heat up pretty soon :3**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. A Good Day With Some Bad News

**I AM BACK!  
><strong>

**My laptop has been having some issue's. I needed a new battery and i finally got one. So yay!**

**Anyways during my time apart i have been thinking about the story. I thought i was going to have a christmas special but...the way i'm going i don't see that happening. So i will try to make something christmasssey ****from this...**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Sakura snapped her eyes open as the sun shone it's bright rays into her eye's. She groaned and rolled over into some warmth. Taking a deep breath she recognized whose scent she was smelling. Itachi. Sakura glanced up to see that he was indeed still asleep. She couldn't help but giggle quietly and try to keep the blush from her face. Her night was probably the best she ever had. He wasn't her first but he sure was her best. Not that she just slept with anyone.<p>

No, she wasn't like that. Sakura brought her hand up and gently stroked his face. His skin was still smooth as she remembered it. Her fingers traced his jaw line and pushed a strand of his hair out of his face. Itachi's grip on her waist tightened and Sakura wondered what he could be dreaming about. Sakura laid still. Thinking about getting up to take a shower and possibly make breakfast. Or she could just lay there with Itachi. It's not like she had anything to do today. Just call Chiyo and tell her where she's at and if she'll come home. Sakura was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice Itachi opening his eyes then closing them from the light. Once he got use to the light he slowly opened them and glanced down at Sakura. He smiled a small smile.

"Penny for you're thoughts" he mumbled then kissing the top of her head. Sakura shifted her head upward again, looking at him. Their noses were only an inch apart. She smiled.

"Well good morning" she said softly. It was a quiet atmosphere, you couldn't help but talk softly. As if you were in a library and were going to get in trouble if you talked. She mentally laughed at the thoughts.

"How did you sleep?" he asked now stroking her cheek with his hand. She smiled.

"I've had better nights" she remarked playfully. Itachi rolled on top of her pinning her arms down. He leaned his face towards her and kissed her cheeks.

"Better nights" he repeated more to himself than her. Sakura laughed.

"I didn't mean about the…..what we did…I meant about sleeping. I didn't do much of it" she mumbled. Itachi noticed her deep blush. Was she seriously embarrassed to say sex? He thought with a hint of amusement on his face. Sakura's stomach growled breaking their trans. Sakura groaned. Itachi merely chuckled and rolled off of her. She raised up and looked around the floor. She really didn't want to put on her dress. So she quickly grabbed Itachi's shirt and put it on. It fit just like a mini dress. Itachi only smiled. He liked the thought of Sakura in his clothes.

"I'll make breakfast" she said walking out of the room. Itachi pulled some sweat pants on and followed her down.

"I'll help" he said once they got to the kitchen.

"You can cook?"

"Of course, I have to survive. I mean after all you did leave" he said. Bringing him back some bad memories. He wouldn't dwell on it because it was partially his fault.

"Yea….um actually I didn't know when to tell you but…I'm going to be leaving to study abroad at the end of the month" she said glancing back and forth at a pan and him. Itachi didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

Finally after the 10 minutes of silence he finally found his voice.

"How long?"

"3 years maximum"

It was silent once again. While in they're silence both of their backs were to one another. Sakura over the stove, Itachi over the sink.

"You want to go?" he asked his voice almost a whisper.

"Yes" she whispered right back. Sakura turned her head to see that Itachi was staring at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Well I guess we don't have much time" he mumbled kissing her cheek.

"You're not mad?"

"No"

"Disappointed?"

"A little"

"Because?"

"I said I wasn't letting you go away again, and it seems that no matter what, you slip through my fingers every time"

"But this is my choice"

"As always"

Sakura sighed and elbowed him in the ribs. The two enjoyed a nice breakfast. Sakura learned that Itachi only knew the basics. Which wasn't bad, but now she felt bad about leaving him alone again.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

Sakura was sitting on the couch while Itachi was taking a shower. She had just got off the phone with Chiyo and was told to call Tsunade. So she did. But Sakura had wished she hadn't. Tsunade just informed her that a snowstorm was predicted to come in a week before she left. So Sakura was to leave early or not go at all. She was left with the dilemma.

Itachi walked out down the stairs with a towel on his head, his hair dripping wet, wearing a pair of sweatpants. Sakura glanced up.

"Sakura….you're drooling" Itachi mumbled. She shook her head getting rid of those bad thoughts.

"Itachi I have to tell you something" she said sounding a bit worried. He moved closer and sat down beside her. She took a deep breath and told him.

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>

**How was it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Airport

**Yes, i know short chapter. I am sorry :/ It was un avoidable**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she sat beside Itachi in the car. They held hands. He was driving her to the airport. It was only a week before Christmas and Sakura had decided to leave early. She spent her time with Itachi mostly. Making love every night. He had decided to take a mini vacation from work. During the day though she spent with Hinata and the girls. Her friends, every now and then she spent time with Sasuke, Naruto and even Kakashi. They turned into the large parking lot and Itachi somehow found a parking space. They both got out and walked to the trunk where he carried her stuff. They walked hand in hand into the air port.<p>

"Another hour" he said a hint of relief in his voice. Another hour and Sakura would be boarding a plane. Another hour she would be flying across the world.

"I guess I should go get my ticket and everything" she trailed off. Itachi nodded and followed. The line took about half an hour until it was finally her turn. Everything in Itachi wished that there were no more seats, no more tickets. But he knew if she didn't go she would be sad. Against his better judgment he decided that even if there were no more tickets or seats he would get her there. For her.

"I'll call and write everyday" she said hugging him. It was time for her to board the plane. "I will as well" he replied. Sakura smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"I love you Itachi"

"I love you Sakura"

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Not caring about the stares. They finally broke apart and Sakura walked through the terminal. She glanced back and waved.

Itachi watched from the ground as the plane took off. He couldn't deny the feeling of loneliness evading his heart once again. But he knew that he'll see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah XP<strong>

**I know it was a short chapter, unavoidable. but it is essential. The next few chapters are going to be their letters... You'll get it..**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (Even though it's a short chapter -_-)**


	24. The Letters Begin

__**Here it is, these are they're letters. You might get a little confused, the weeks are her time away and the days within the weeks are when they read the letters. Hopefully you get it...if not...maybe someone can explain because i have a very...weird mind and i think differently.**

**I do not own Naruto  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WEEK 1<strong>_

_**Day3**_

_Dear Itachi,_

_I am having some troubles with my phone here. The bill to call across the world is very HIGH! So I think we should start writing letters. It's much cheaper. Although I will miss hearing you're voice. I've met some incredible doctors and made some friends. I never knew you had a distant cousin though. Sai Uchiha? All you Uchiha's look alike, funny isn't , he's into art and reading. He draws really good pictures and he's been kind to me. Sort of. I don't look like a hag right? I think he just has trouble with his emotions. He's like some people. Doesn't know how to express them well. Anyways I hope you are taking care of yourself. Remember what happened last time. DO NOT LOOSE YOURSELF IN WORK. Don't be to disappointed though, we will talk again, just when I get more money. I'll call you so, make sure to keep you're phone on._

_ With Love, Sakura_

_**Day5**_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm happy to hear that you have settled in. It's only been a day since I've received you're letter and I already miss you're voice. I'm not disappointed either. However I am only disappointed in the fact that if I was to pay you're bills you would have a temper about it. Independence is nice but there is nothing wrong with depending on someone from time to time. I'm glad to hear that you've made some friends. Even as interesting as Sai. Yes he is a distant cousin, and no you're not a hag. I cannot believe he would call you that. But please do not take it to heart. I promise that I am taking care of myself. I don't know but I get the feeling that someone has told my mother, so for the past week she has brought me dinner. Although it could be because she is also worried about my health. Which there is nothing to worry about. I will be expecting you're call. I love you._

_ Itachi_

_**Day7**_

_Dear Itachi,_

_I'm surprised that you understood that Sai called me a hag. I do not take it to heart. He seems to think that he can learn normal emotions from reading a book. So I'm not worried. I have a feeling that we will be best friends. Also the whole thing about Mikoto, blame Sasuke. I might have mentioned something along the lines that you ate granola bars everyday when I wasn't there. Which I am sorry about. But we're past that. I would have a temper if you started paying my bills here. It's not about independency. It's different. Like, even though I know I need help I don't want it. I want to do this alone. Not that I don't appreciate your offer. I have to go now. Homework, ugh. I hated it in high school I don't know why I would think it's okay now. Love you_

_Sakura_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WEEK TWO<strong>_

_**Day2**_

_Dear Itachi,_

_I know the reason why you haven't sent a letter. We just talked yesterday. I miss you're voice already. It's almost Christmas time, I cannot believe that I won't be there to see little Naruto. Yes even though they don't know the sex I can tell. Hinata is going to have a little boy. With any luck he will be just like her, but I have the feeling it's going to be another little Naruto. Sai has been annoying me. He is pretty cool and funny to hang out with though, but still annoying. Keeps calling my a hag. Oh and a new word 'Ugly'. He means well though. Anyways, Merry Christmas. I wish I was there with you. Rest well._

_ Sakura_

_ P.S._

_ I have some tests coming up. So I may not write as often. _

_ Once I'm don't I will call, regardless of the bill. I miss you're voice._

_**Day6**_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I apologize. I didn't send you the last letter because yes, we did talk also I've been super busy. The company is expanding. So many things to go over. I really hate myself. Also you are not ugly. You're so beautiful. Sai can be difficult sometimes. I am still surprised that he is with you. I mean the same location as you are. We haven't heard from him or his side of the family in years. I don't really have much to say. Good luck on you're tests. I know you will pass. Remember to study and rest. Merry Christmas. _

_ Itachi_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WEEK THREE<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No Letters**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WEEK FOUR<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No Letters**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<br>O.o**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!  
><strong>


	25. Important News

**OOO YEA! SOMETHING EXCITING! XD**

**Honestly i'm surprised i have lasted this long with the story. I don't like writing long stories because i feel people might loose interest. So hopefully no one looses interest.**

**Also Naruto and Hinata's baby boy needs a name. SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! (For future references)  
><strong>

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS/MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HANUKKAH/HAPPY KWANZAA. (I won't be updating the next few days.)  
><strong>

**I do not own Naruto  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>WEEK FIVE<strong>_

_**Day3**_

_Dear Itachi,_

_FINALLY, the tests are over. I'm pretty confident that I have passed. Not to sure on one though. I seemed to have caught something. I have been so sick. I don't know maybe i got food poisoning from eating Sai's food. I was going to call. But with the time difference and all the work you are doing I figured you could use the sleep. Beside's I didn't want to talk to you if you aren't fully awake. Thank you for calling me beautiful. I know Sai doesn't mean it. Also I would like some pictures of Naruto's baby. Make sure to send me something. I haven't told you lately but I love you…_

_ Sakura_

_**Day6**_

_Dear Sakura,_

_I got you're picture. You were right, it was a boy. Lots of soup canned soup. I hope you feel better real soon. Make Sai do everything except cook. Congrats on you're tests. I'm sure you've passed. I believe it. I wouldn't have minded if you called me, even if I was asleep. It would be worth it to hear you're voice. I love you too. More and more each day. Get better soon. _

_ Itachi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>WEEK SIX<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nothing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WEEK SEVEN<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Itachi picked up his cell phone. He yawned and glanced at the clock. It was only three in the morning. He glanced back to the phone. It was Sakura. He immediately woke up.<p>

"Sakura?" he asked a little excited.

'_Itachi'_ she said over the line. There was something wrong with her voice. It held no emotion. She sounded sick and like she had been crying. He grew worried.

'_I'm pregnant…'_

There was a long audible pause.

"With my baby?" he asked. Not knowing or even understanding what he had just said.

Everything went silent.

"_WHAT THE HELL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH YOU'RE BA"- 'Hag, give me the phone. I'm sure it's not what he meant' - "SAI SHUT THE HELL UP IT'S WHAT HE JUST SAID!"- 'Ugly you need to calm down'_

Itachi blinked as he heard they're conversation. That's when he realized what he said. He quickly jumped to his feet.

"Sakura, I didn't mean like that I meant….Like…I meant it as..."

He heard Sakura sigh. She was just blowing everything out of proportion.

'_I know what you mean. I'm sorry, just…I'm stressed out - 'Yea, because people run when they see you're ugly face you old hag' - …..Shut it Sai"_

Itachi could hear the sound of shuffling and then a door slamming closed. Sakura sighed once again.

_"Are you still there?"_

"Yes"

"_I'm coming home. Just it won't be right away, in another month most likely. I've already talked to Tsunade. She has arranged me to continue going to school over there instead of here. It just takes longer to graduate over there'_

"Okay"

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yes"

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes"

"_Is that all you can say?"_

"NO. I…don't know what to say…"

"_Yea I don't either….guess I'll just talk to you later. Good night"_

Sakura hung up. Itachi sat his phone on his dresser and sat on the bed. Sakura was pregnant. It was his baby. He was going to be a father. Question was, is he ready for it?

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	26. Returning Home and Disturbing Convo's

_****_**WOOO! Hope everyone had a good holiday :D**

**I do not own Naruto  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Month Later <strong>_

"SAI!" Sakura yelled in the airport.

"What?" he asked as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Stop pulling my hood over my head" She said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just trying to prevent the world from seeing you're ug-" Sai didn't even get to finish his sentence when he was punched. Although he was use to Sakura's fury they outcome was that he always ended up in pain. "Anyways" Sakura said acting like nothing had happened. "We need to catch a cab" she stated.

"What? I thought Itachi was picking us up?" He questioned rubbing her sore cheek.

"He is"

"Then why do we need to catch a cab?"

"For you"

"….."

"…"

"As much as I wouldn't want to be seen with you're ugly face I hardly think you can keep me from catching a cab"

Sakura's eye twitched. She raised her fist ready to punch him yet again. But he caught it.

"I wouldn't strain you're body ugly. Remember, with child" he said glancing to her abdomen then to her eye's. Sakura released a sigh.

"I don't know what I'm thinking" She mumbled and sat down on a bench. Her hands automatically went to her small baby bump. She gently rubbed it. Sai sat down next to her.

"I know you're scared. But I promised back at the school I would help you through this" he said giving his emotionless smile. Sakura couldn't help but smile back and hug him. Nearly squeezing the air out of him.

"Thanks Sai. I know you're my best friend for a reason" she mumbled in his ear. She released him then leaned back against the bench sighing and closing her eyes. After what seemed like hours, Sakura had drifted into a small slumber. It wasn't until Sai's voice and someone shaking her shoulder that she opened her eye's.

"Itachi is here" He mumbled. Sakura sat up quickly. It was true. Itachi was walking toward them. Hands in his pocket. She stood up when he reached them. They both stared into each other's eye's. Sai cleared his throat. "You're late" He stated. Itachi's eye twitched. For the first time Sakura could tell that he was certainly annoyed.

"I was on time. You told me the wrong entrance" Itachi clearly said. Sakura raised her brow. Her eye's darted between the two. Itachi grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her along with him. To Itachi's disappointment Sai followed. "Why are you following?" Itachi asked. Sai smiled.

"I came with Sakura. It's only natural that I not be left alone when I was invited" He said. Itachi's eye twitched again.

"It's true" Sakura said trying to ease his irritation. "Sai has been helping me out" She mumbled. Itachi didn't say anything. He sighed and opened the car door for Sakura letting her get in the front seat. Sai got in the back and Itachi got in and drove away after putting their bags in the trunk. The drive had been short and fast. Due to Itachi wanting to talk to Sakura privately about the upcoming matter. It didn't help that Sai tagged along. That is until they arrived at a very large mansion.

"What are we doing here?" Sai asked looking out the window. Itachi got out of the car and walked to the trunk. He grabbed a few bags and set them on the ground. He then opened Sai's door and 'helped' him out of the car.

"You will stay here" Itachi stated. Sakura gave an apologetic smile to Sai but he shrugged it off.

"I'll call you later, then tomorrow we can hang out" she said smiling. Sai smiled and nodded. They drove off.

* * *

><p>The room was tense. Nether knew where to began, how to start or even what to say. The clock ticked on the wall. Silence was the loudest thing in the room. And Sakura didn't like it. She bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers.<p>

"So…..I'm pregnant" she mumbled with her head down.

"Yea" Itachi mumbled. Her eye's glanced up at him. He was staring at the floor. Lost in thought. Everything went silent again. She took a deep breath.

"I wanna keep it"

"I think you should get an abortion"

Both had shocked eye's. So they were thinking the opposite things.

"W-What?" she asked in an disbelieving tone. Itachi opened his mouth but closed it. "Y-You don't…..want it?" she asked. Her voice wavered. Everything went silent again.

"It's not that" he said looking back to the floor. "I don't…..I don't want it to get in the clutches of my clan" he said hesitant.

"And….you think aborting it will help?" she asked. Sakura could feel the anger coming up. She just needed a trigger. One small thing.

"Yes" he said. If this was a battle field. A bomb would have just fell right over Itachi's head. She jumped up and screamed. He winced.

"WHAT KIND OF ASS ARE YOU! ABORTING IT SO IT WILL NOT GET IN THE CLUTCHES OF YOU'RE FAMILY!" She yelled trying her best not to physically harm him. He sighed.

"I don't want it to have the childhood I did" he said standing up. Sakura was fuming. But she did the mature thing and walked away. She stopped by the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Sai…I need you to pick me up" she said. Sakura gave the address and slammed the phone down.

"What are you doing?" he questioned walking towards her. She turned and faced him. Her small hand connected with his cheek. She slapped him. Itachi was a little shocked. After he stared at her and she glared at him for what seemed like hours but only a few minutes a car honked it's horn. She left and got in the car with Sai. They drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! Okay before you go start judging Itachi...It's not what you think. And you'll see in the next chapter. Also I am working on making them longer...we'll see...<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE :D  
><strong>


	27. Laying Down The Law

**Here ya go :D The Dun Dun DUN! Moment lol**

**Thanks for the reviews. Sad to say that there isn't many chapters left in this story. Maybe 30? Ah, we'll just have to wait and see :D**

**I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

><p>"So…where are we going?" Sai asked driving through the town in one of the Uchiha's spare cars.<p>

"I need to speak which the head of the Uchiha Clan" Sakura clearly stated as if it was something normal. Sai swerved a bit before he regained his composure.

"Why?" he asked looking at her like she grew a third head.

"I'm giving him/her a piece of my mind" she said venom in her voice. Sai sighed.

"This should be interesting" he mumbled. And doing an illegal U-turn in the road. At that point Sakura didn't care. She was still upset. It wasn't until they arrived back at the large mansion that she felt a little nervous. Sai opened the door for her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Sakura nodded and closed her eye's. After reopening them again she followed Sai. He opened the door and lead her down a large hallway. The further they went the more it got darker. They had made a few turns and then stopped in front of a large door.

"In here is the council. They decide everything. This is not going to be easy. Don't show them you're fear" Sai whispered. Sakura gulped then nodded. She shouldn't be afraid. She told herself the reason she was there. And let her argument with Itachi come back and sink in. It worked. She was angry. They walked in. Sakura felt like she was in the spot light. Then again. She sort of was. All eye's were on them as they walked to the center of the room and stopped.

"Sai" An elder man said. "It is forbidden to bring an outsider here" the man said. Sakura could hear a few gruffs ad groans.

"I'm not an outsider" she said speaking up. Her fear, anxiety and nervousness was washed down. "I'm Haruno, Sakura. And I am pregnant with Uchiha, Itachi's child" She stated in a matter of fact tone. Everyone started to whisper. "It doesn't really concern me whether you believe me or not. I'm just here to lay down the law. MY law. I understand the fact that my baby will be part of the Uchiha family, but I'm it's mother. And I choose what's best for it" she said.

"If you are carrying Itachi's child, then the child will take over the company" the same man spoke.

"When that time comes I will let MY child decide" Sakura held much power in her voice. Sai could only smirk. "If he/she wants to take over the company I have no objections. If he/she doesn't I won't object. But I am not going to force something on my child like you have other's"

Everything was silent.

"We have heard you're case and will take in consideration" the man said. Sakura grabbed Sai's hand and dragged him out. Sai glanced at Sakura. She held such a calm face. They got in the car and drove off.

"OH MY KAMI! I WAS SO NERVOUS! THEY LOOKED READY TO KILL ME!" She yelled thrashing her arms about.

'There it is' Sai thought chuckling. "That was quite interesting. No one has ever stood up to the council before". Sakura sighed calming herself. "So what happened between you and Itachi?" he asked. Sakura scoffed and shook her head.

"I told him" she mumbled. "I told him I wanted to keep it"

"What did he say?"

"Abortion" her voice wavered again. Sakura just couldn't imagine why anyone would want to get an abortion. It was down right wrong. The thought of killing an unborn baby. To her it was like killing half of you're self.

"What was his reason?" Sai asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"He didn't want it to have the same childhood he did" she wiped her cheek. Sai said no more.

"So where are we going now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have nowhere to go" she mumbled leaning her head against the window and closing her eye's. Sai said something but she didn't hear him. She was too lost in her thoughts and slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>A child's laughter filled the air. Sakura stood in a giant filled of flowers searching for that laughter. <em>

_"Up here mommy" a little girl's voice said in an echo. Sakura looked behind her to see a hill that wasn't there before. The little girl waved her hand. _

_"Come mommy" she said. Sakura smiled and ran towards the hill. Once she finally got to it she started climbing. As she climbed the hill got steeper and steeper. Sakura started sliding down. _

_"Mommy?" the girl asked looking for her. _

_"I'm coming" Sakura voiced out. When she finally made it to the top of the hill the little girl was gone. Sakura looked everywhere. _

_"Where are you?" The girl's voice echoed. Sakura couldn't speak even though she opened her mouth trying to speak. Her voice didn't come out. _

_"You don't want me anymore?" the girl asked. Sakura yelled out "No" but it wasn't heard. Suddenly everything became dark. Sakura's heartbeat increased. _

_The ground started shaking. She fell and rolled down the hill. Her eye's continued looking for the little girl. Then she spotted her. Swinging underneath a tree. Everything was black and gray except for the vibrant green leaves and the girls green eye's. Sakura finally came to a stop. Her breathing increased. She lifted herself off the ground and could barely walk. She limped towards the girl. Then a strong wind blew causing Sakura to take her eye's off the girl and look around. After finding nothing she looked back towards the tree. Her eye's widened in surprise. It was on fire. The swing was still moving and the girl was still there. Kicking her legs back and forth. Sakura yelled out. Warning the girl. Telling her to run. She screamed at the top of her lungs. For someone to hear her, help her._

"UGLY!" Sai yelled. Sakura raised up. Her head colliding with Sai's.

"OW!" They both yelled holding their heads. Sai grunted. She looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"An apartment" He said. Sakura nodded and placed her hand on her heart. Calming herself down. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked looking at her. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You were yelling. Something about 'I'm here' and 'Watch out, Run away' plus you were crying" he said. Sakura wiped her eye's. She hadn't realized she was crying, even talking in her sleep.

"A nightmare" she mumbled.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Sakura was silent for a moment.

"There was this little girl. Standing on a hill. I knew she was looking for me. But the closer i got the hill got steeper. When i made it to the top, she disappeared and everything came crashing down. Then she was on a swing and everything caught fire" She sighed and then had a really panicked facial expression.

She jumped out of bed and ran around the house until she found a trashcan. Which happened to be in the kitchen and she got sick.

"How long does this Morning Sickness thing last?" he asked holding his nose from the smell. Sakura wiped her mouth and sat on the floor. She would get up and shower, brush her teeth eventually.

"Maybe another month" she mumbled. Sai walked towards her. Still holding his nose from the smell. He tied the bag up and held it away from him like it was hazardous. Sakura could only roll her eye's. She picked herself off the floor while Sai took the trash out and walked through the apartment. She found the bathroom. She gathered some of Sai's clothes, since hers were at Itachi's and closed the door. She started the water. Once the tub was filled she got in and sunk down. Hot baths always relaxed her sore muscles. She closed her eye's laying her head back and enjoyed the peacefulness that was now around her.

"You know you're going to get fatter" Sai said sitting on the toilet that was right beside the tub. Sakura shot her eye's open and quickly raised up using a rag to cover herself.

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!" She yelled splashing him with water. Sai scoffed.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked. Beside's you're not my type, Ugly" he stated shaking his head. Sakura glared. It was true though. Sai has seen her naked and she defiantly wasn't his type. She shrugged it off and laid back in the water. Making sure to cover herself with the rag and bubbles.

"That reminds me. Do you and Itachi have something against each other?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Tell me"

Sai glanced at her. Never looking down or anything. He was far from a pervert. Whenever he talked to her he always looked in her eye's or on his drawings.

"He's upset because I got out of the Uchiha's clutches" he stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. When we're born. The elders decide our future. We have no choice but to listen to them. We don't have a childhood. Each kid that is born is goes through different things. I was supposed to become President of one of the companies like Itachi is. But unlike him I was an only child which means, I _Had_ to do it. I didn't have a choice. I was taught to never show emotion. That even if I smiled, it would be used as an advantage to enemy companies and we'll be brought down. I was taught all the secrets in the stock market. Everything there was about business and money."

"But you got out" Sakura said interrupting him. Sai nodded.

"I was told to clean out one of the rooms one day as punishment for being late. As I cleaned, I found paintings and I got inspired. I refused to do what they wanted me to. And eventually after punishing me enough times I left. I was under their "Radar" for years. Even when they tried to force me to go back, I fled across the world. And then a few years later I met you" He said giving his emotionless smile. Sakura could only give a sad smile. Now she felt guilty. Sai had disappeared from his family for so long and she brought him back.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. He didn't say anything. The sound of his phone rung.

"I'm not beside's. I knew the moment I met you, that It'd be fun" He said giving her the best sincere smile he could. Sai left closing the door gently to answer his phone. Sakura stared up at the ceiling thinking over what he said.

"_I don't want it to have the same childhood I had"_

"Itachi" she mumbled hearing his voice in her head. Now she understood. So in the end, Itachi really was thinking about the baby. Now she wanted to cry, feeling the guilt. Itachi was just afraid of the baby having to grown through that. She shouldn't have really called him an ass. Even though abortion was the wrong thing. He probably wasn't thinking clearly and let the fear of the clan get in the way. She'd talk to him soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Everyone love Itachi again?<strong>

**Lol, i apologize if any of that was a bit confusing ~**

**Thanks to ItaSaku1 she hasn't read in a while and even though i've updated. She reviewed when she could have just read through and reviewed on the last chapter. Thanks :D**


	28. FINALLY!

**Well turns out i missed calculated. It's gonna be more than 30 chapters, but less than 40.**

**On to the story...I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Itachi paced back and forth in his office. Sakura had returned but she's been living with Sai for the past week. He was beyond pissed. At several things. Himself for making her leave…..again, the fact that he had to visit the council tomorrow and that fact that Sai was around. Now Itachi wasn't the type to get jealous. No, he trusted Sakura completely. It's Sai he didn't trust. And Sakura is always with him. At least that's what it looked like in the pictures. No he didn't hire a private detective to keep an eye on them. He simply paid Deidara and Sasori to do the job. He wasn't happy with the results.<p>

"Penny for you're thoughts" Sasuke said leaning in the doorway. Itachi glanced up at him and then went back to his pacing. "Maybe you should apologize"

"I did nothing wrong" Itachi stated, getting into his defensive mode. Sasuke rolled his eye's. "How do you know about it?" Itachi asked as if he just realized it.

"I talk to Sakura every night" he stated giving a smirk, knowing full well that Itachi hasn't been able to contact her. His eye twitched.

"She is doing fine. Also she said if you want to talk then meet her here" Sasuke said pulling out a small piece of paper and handing it to him. "She has an appointment in a few days around noon. It'll be you're lunch, so you can go and talk with her" with that Sasuke left the room. Itachi sat down at his desk looking at the paper.

_'Why would Sakura be going to a clinic?' _he thought. For a moment the thought of her actually getting the abortion crossed his mind. But then he remembered their argument. That was out of the question. Gosh he sure did feel stupid. But he was a man, he didn't know anything about the situation he was in.

* * *

><p>"Uchiha, Itachi" the elder Uchiha said. Itachi stood up straight. He was in the same position that Sakura and Sai were in. Of course he didn't know it.<p>

"Here recently Sai and a Haruno, Sakura came in. She claims to be pregnant with you're child. Is that true?" the man asked.

"Yes" Itachi replied emotionless. He couldn't let them show how surprised he was to hear that Sakura and Sai had come. Well not really Sai but Sakura. He made a mental note to have a 'discussion' with Sai about that. That is if he can get a hold of them.

* * *

><p>Sai stared at the sight in front of him. He had only been gone for what? A couple hours and when he returns, the apartment was a mess. Food everywhere, trash everywhere, it looked like a food fight.<p>

"Sakura" he said in a sigh.

"What?" Sakura asked sitting on the couch watching a movie. He set the bags on the table and walked in there.

"What happened?" he asked in disbelief. Sakura shrugged not really paying him any mind.

"I got hungry. So what"

"You ate all the food?"

"Ugh Sai I'm not a pig. I saved you some" she grumbled turning the volume up. Sai walked to the kitchen looking in the cabinets and the refrigerator. He sighed in relief. She had only eaten what she craved. Which he recently learned, that's what pregnant women do. He walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Sai" Sakura said his name in a serious tone. One that was gentle and one that wanted his attention. Sai knew this voice all to well. She wanted to talk. He glanced at her. Waiting for her to begin.

"Do you think….I'm doing the right thing?" she asked. Sai knew what she was talking about. She really wanted to talk to Itachi, to get things settled with him. She was so much in love with him she couldn't bear it.

"I think, you should give it a little more time" he stated looking back to the television. Sakura stared at him. Giving a sad yet agreeing look. She looked back at the television and continued watching her movie. She sighed. Sai knew she was still doubting it. Naturally she was teaching Itachi a lesson. Although her lesson was more like a punishment.

"Come, lets take a bath" Sai said standing up. Sakura smiled. She loved bath time with him.

* * *

><p>Itachi sat down on the couch. He had a stressful day, first at work, then with the council. The council. People he mostly despised.<p>

_Flashback_

"_Uchiha, Itachi" the elder Uchiha said. Itachi stood up straight. He was in the same position that Sakura and Sai were in. Of course he didn't know it. _

"_Here recently Sai and a Haruno, Sakura came in. She claims to be pregnant with you're child. Is that true?" the man asked. _

"_Yes" Itachi replied emotionless. _

"_You do realize what this means. If the child that she carries is yours-"_

"_There is no doubt that the child is mine" Itachi interrupted. He didn't like the way the council were referring to Sakura. The man sighed._

_ "Miss Haruno had some very powerful words for us. Which we cannot agree on. If the child is in fact yours, then it will succeed the company"_

"_And what did Sakura say?" Itachi asked._

_The man scoffed. _

_"She said that she will let the child decide. However with that logic, if the child disagrees to become successor we have no choice but to disown her and the child. And you will have an arranged marriage" The man spoke. Itachi cringed._

_End Flashback_

He sighed leaning back on the couch closing his eye's. He didn't like the thought of having an arranged marriage. It was even worse that his child and Sakura would be disowned by his family. He reopened his eye's and jumped up. Grabbing his keys and jacket. He was going to find out where she was, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed in pleasure. The water was just right. Nice and hot. Plus it was a bubble bath.<p>

"Tilt you're head back" Sai said. Sakura obliged. She tilted her head back while Sai poured the cup of water over her hair. Sakura wiped her eye's. She kind of hated the fact that Sai would always wash her hair. She felt useless and even disappointed in the fact that he thought she couldn't wash her own hair properly.

"Close you're eye's" He said pouring shampoo on her head. Sakura closed them and relaxed once Sai started running his hands through her hair.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yea" she giggled out. "Thanks Sai" she whispered. He nodded. Everything was silent. Not that either minded. It was a comfortable silence. The only time either spoke was when Sai told her to tilt her head and close her eye's. Of course through out they're bath Sakura always had bubbles and a rag to hid herself. He had finished washing her hair and Sakura was relaxing in the tub full of hot water.

"Do you still want me to go with you to the appointment?" he asked. Sakura nodded with her eye's closed.

"Do you think he'll show up?" She opened her eye's and stared at the ceiling. The thought that had been plaguing her mind all day. Did Sasuke give her message? Did Itachi look at it? Is he going? What would she do if he didn't? What would she do if he did and what was she going to say?

"Don't think about it to much. Tsunade-hime said not to stress out. A stressed mother produces a stressed baby" He said quoting Sakura's mentor. She sighed and closed her eye's.

"I know I just…" Sakura couldn't even finish her sentence. The sound of the door banging open made both her and Sai jump. Itachi was panting. He looked like he had ran. He glanced at Sakura in the tub and Sai sitting on the toilet. He had no words.

"Sorry" was all he managed to say. "I shouldn't have come. I seem to be interrupting" he said and then turned and left. Sakura sat up. Not caring if Sai saw her or not. He handed Sakura her bath robe and she walked out.

* * *

><p>The scene was going through Itachi's mind. Sakura and Sai in the bathroom together. He was hurt. He trusted her and he walks in to see….whatever that was in there.<p>

"ITACHI!" Sakura yelled. He stopped not wanting to turn and look at her. She ran to him and finally stopped, panting in front of him holding her stomach.

"What are you doing here?" she asked trying to catch her breath. He didn't answer. Sakura realized why he had the pained expression on his face. "It's not what you think" she said casually.

"Not what I think?" he asked. "I walk in to see you and him in the bathroom You in the tub and Sai watching. And it's not what I think?" He said feeling anger come on. It wasn't like him to get jealous, but right now he couldn't help it.

"Okay, Itachi, I realize what it looked like but nothing is going on between me and Sai. He washed my hair and he was just talking to me. He's-"

"Oh so it was more than that" Itachi just bluntly said. Sakura sighed. She would let him get his anger and frustration out. When he went silent she figured he must be calming himself down.

"Why are you going to a clinic?" he asked getting to one of his questions that he was going to ask before he walked in on that.

"So you did get it" she said smiling a little. "It's for an ultrasound. To see how far along I am and to see the baby's growth" she explained. Itachi nodded getting the answer he needed. He walked around her and headed to his car.

"WAIT!" She yelled. He stopped once again. But he turned and faced her. He noticed that she was shivering slightly. "It's really not what you think. Sai only did wash my hair. Plus I always cover myself-"

"So this isn't the first time" he interrupted.

"No, but-"

"I think I should leave" he said turning around and opening the car door. It didn't want to hear anymore. And he certainly didn't want to take his anger out on her.

"ITACHI SAI IS GAY!" she yelled. He froze. Not really sure how to take that. He glanced at her. She was holding her arms looking inpatient. "I mean really, do you think I would let just any straight guy wash my hair?" she asked like he was the idiot. Itachi closed the door and walked back over to her. He stopped just in front of her. His arms reached out and wrapped her in a bug hug.

"No more baths with him in there. Even if he isn't gay it doesn't help the fact that he is still a man" He whispered. Sakura rolled her eye's, not that he could see. But nodded. "I'll just have to call you whenever I want to take a bath and have someone to talk to" she mumbled. Itachi chuckled. Relief washed through his system. He still felt a hurt at the fact that it was kept from him. But he was a bit happy knowing that Sakura had been faithful.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea...bet you didn't expect that! BOOOM SHACKALAKA!<strong>

**Lol, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! WOOO 2012 IS GONNA BE A CRAZY YEAR XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


	29. Sorry AN

**Ah don't you just hate these? I do...**

**I just want to give everyone a little update. I haven't update since what? New Years Eve? **

**I have not forgot about this story. I was actually planning to update Jan 3 but my friend called me with some terrible news. A friend of ours who i use to go to **

**school with died in a motor cross accident. He was a senior in High School and he was one of my buds in class when i was in school :(**

**I will update this weekend though hopefully Sunday, Jan 8 if not then Jan 9.**

**I hope everyone had a good holiday and hope to see ya soon...**

**And sorry for not putting up the chapter instead of this author notes...  
><strong>

** ~R.I.P. Dylan~  
><strong>


	30. 3 to 4 Months Pregnant

__**I'm back. Once again sorry about the long wait...I hope you enjoy the chapter. It is going to be the months that Sakura is pregnant. It helps me keep track lol**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3-4 Months Pregnant<strong>_

"Stop biting your nails" Sai commented getting a little annoyed. Sakura groaned but stopped biting nails. A habit that she picked up when she was nervous or anxious. She started fiddling with her fingers. Sai sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked. They were currently in the waiting room of the clinic. Waiting to be called on and waiting for Itachi. Sakura bit her bottom lip unsure if she should tell him.

"I'm nervous" she mumbled. He practically face palmed. "I mean what if something's wrong? What if she has a defect or something?" Sai sighed.

"I highly doubt that. You are in perfect health. Besides isn't it too early to determine the gender of the baby? You're already calling it a 'she" he stated. Sakura merely shrugged.

"That's just the way I see it. A beautiful little girl, with my hair, Itachi's eye's, my beautiful facial features-"

Sai burst out laughing. Some people glanced at him then went back to what they were doing. Sakura smacked him upside the head and glared at him. As much as she glared at him he would already be 30ft under. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"Oh come on you walked into that one" he said. Sakura, not caring who looked, stood up and turned her chair around to where her back was facing him. "You're being childish" he mumbled. Sakura seemed to be having a mental argument. She turned the chair back around and smacked him upside the head again. "What was that for?" He asked holding the back of his head.

"I actually just felt like hitting you" she said adding a little giggle. Sai couldn't be angry. He actually like when she laughed and smiled. Even her giggle's were mesmerizing. She was truly special in her own way. Sakura closed her eye's and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm getting a headache" she mumbled.

"Stop thinking"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Too much to think about"

"Like?"

"Well after this, we are going to the Uchiha Manor. To tell Itachi's parents. Then we have to think of a way to get the council off our backs" she stated. Sai nodded in understanding.

"Try not to think of it" he whispered. Sakura nodded her head.

"Sakura Haruno" A familiar nurse said. Sakura raised her head up and smiled. Sai stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Shizune-san. It's so good to see you" Sakura said walking up to Shizune and giving her a hug. Shizune was also one of Sakura's special people. She was a mentor, friend, and sister.

"It's good to see you too. Come Tsunade is waiting" Shizune said. Sakura grew worried. She glanced at the entrance and then back at Shizune. "Is there someone else who is supposed to come?" Shizune asked. Sakura nodded. "That father" She mumbled a bit sadly.

"I'll call him" Sai said pulling his phone out.

"We'll wait here" Shizune said leaning against the door way. Sai went out the entrance since he was able to get a signal out. Shizune took the time to really get a look at Sakura. She chuckled to herself. "You've been biting you're nails again"

Sakura automatically looked at her fingers. She gave a forced laughed.

"Yea" she stated.

"Everything is going to be okay Sakura. You shouldn't worry about it. The chances of you're baby having a defect is slim chance" Shizune answered going into Nurse mode. Sakura smiled. That was one of the things she wanted to here. It was nice hearing it from Sai, but it was more believable coming from a professional. It wasn't long until Sai entered again.

"Itachi won't be able to make it" He whispered by them. Loud enough for the three to hear. Sakura wanted to question it but thought to wait.

"Okay, We're ready then" she said a bit sadly and disappointed. Shizune nodded and lead them to Tsunade who was impatiently tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Well look who decided to come. Not that I have been waiting long. Wait I have been waiting long" Tsunade said. Shizune looked at Sakura. They both seemed to be having a mental conversation. And they both came up with one conclusion. Tsunade hasn't had sake.

"Ah, sorry Tsunade-Shishou. I'll buy you some sake as an apology" Sakura said a bit nervously. Knowing Tsunade, she was unpredictable when in an aggravated mood.

"I'll hold you to that. Now come sit so we can get this started" Tsunade gestured Sakura towards the small bed. Sakura, with the help from Sai laid down. Tsunade lifted her shirt up revealing her stomach. "This is going to be cold" Tsunade warned before squeezing the tube of gel on her.

A shiver ran up Sakura's spine. Sai stifled a laugh which Sakura glared at him for. Tsunade pulled out the Ultra Sound Transducer **(A/N: I googled some of this stuff) **and smeared in the gel. She typed in a few things on the monitor and within minutes a small black and white picture of the baby was up.

"It's about 3 inches long" Tsunade commented staring at the screen. "Would you like to know the sex? Although it can't be positive yet" she asked looking at Sakura who was looking at the screen. Sakura tilted her head looking at it in a different angel.

"A girl" she said. Sakura smiled. Knowing full well that she was right about the sex. And she had the perfect name for her baby. "Akiko"

Shizune and Tsunade smiled. Sai was engrossed at the image on the screen. He couldn't really understand how things like that worked.

"A beautiful name" Shizune said. "And fitting. I take it you've already figured the day of birth?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded.

"Fall. I think November, after Thanksgiving though. I can't be to sure on the day" Sakura stated. Tsunade nodded impressed. Sakura certainly was a fast learner. She turned her attention back to the screen, moving the transducer around.

"Everything seems to be in perfect health. I'll print it out for you" she stated putting everything away. Sakura nodded. Shizune handed her a damp paper towel to wipe the gel off.

"That was fast" Sai commented walking out of the clinic. Sakura wasn't paying him any attention. She was looking at the ultra sound picture.

"Oh that reminds me" she said looking up. "Why didn't Itachi come?"

"….."

"Well?"

"He wasn't able to leave work"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. His response was very questionable. But she would let it slide this time.

"Oh, We are keeping the gender a secret from Itachi" she said winking at him.

"Why?" he asked raising his brow stopping at a stop light.

"He didn't show up. It's his punishment. Also Naruto isn't allowed to know either. He is easy target. I'll make sure to tell everyone" she said with a smug smile on her face. Sai nodded. Women were so confusing at times.

* * *

><p><strong>Akiko means Fall. At least that's what i got from a site. I thought it was a pretty name. Oh and thanks for the suggestions on Naruto's and Hinata's baby. I'm going with Yuki which supposedly means Winter. I don't really know but oh well. Hope you liked the chapter. <strong>

**Also thanks for the support from everyone. I can't thank you enough ^_^**

**Review Please**


	31. A Shocking Surprise

**Another Chapter**

**Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The room was tense. Itachi sat by Sakura with his elbows on his knee's, and his head resting on his folded hands. He seemed to be lost in thought. Sakura on the other hand was fidgeting her fingers with a bored look on her face and Sai was calmly drinking a cup of Tea. They were indeed at the scariest place. At the moment of course. The scariest place was with the council but right now it was the Uchiha Manor. Also known for the home of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. They had no ideal what would happen. Anything could go wrong. The double doors opened. Mikoto with all her beauty and grace entered the room.<p>

"Itachi. It's so good to see you" she said with a beautiful smile on her face. She glanced over at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, you're back? I was not aware of you're return" she said smiling even brighter. Sakura nervously laughed.

"Ah, yea a little while ago" she hesitantly answered. Mikoto nodded and sat down beside Sai.

"So Itachi, Sai tells me you have some big news" Mikoto said with interested eye's. Itachi made a mental note to punish Sai later.

"Yes" he said professionally. If there was ever a moment in Itachi's life where he was afraid. Now would be one of those moments. He had no ideal on how his mother would react to the news. Yea sure she had dropped hints of wanting grandchildren a few times, but marriage was always first. And he was not married. Yet.

"We..." he stopped. "I'm..." he had no Ideal what to say. Mikoto had a concerned look on her face. Sai could be seen mumbling 'Idiot' under his breath and Sakura was, just amused. She sighed.

'_I guess it's up to me'_ she thought rubbing her temples. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Mikoto-san, I'm pregnant" she clearly stated. The room went silent. Mikoto had a blank look on her face. Glancing back and forth between her and Itachi. Fear was starting to set in. Sakura could fell her stomach turning in circles.

"Well" Mikoto said closing her eye's and rubbing her temples. "I am highly upset" she stated looking at both of them. Sakura felt like a little girl again. Being scolded by a teacher for being tardy to class. She opened her mouth, ready to start apologizing and beg for forgiveness but Mikoto spoke.

"Am I the last one to find out?" Mikoto asked.

Itachi and Sakura looked confused while Sai just smirked at their ignorance.

"Who else did you tell?" She asked explaining her question more.

"Sai…" Sakura mumbled.

"The council" Itachi said. They obviously did not know what was going on.

"Excellent. Actually not to long ago I received a call from the council. I'm disappointed, I wanted to be the first one to know. But at least I know before the others" Mikoto said feeling pleased with her self.

"Y-You're not….mad?" Sakura asked. Things sure were turning around. Looks like they were worried for no reason.

"Heavens no!" Mikoto protested. Sakura winced a little. "You would not believe how long I have been 'Hinting' to Sasuke and Itachi about grandchildren. Finally. Although I would have preferred that you both would have waited when you were married. But love does not wait" she said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Also, Sakura-chan I got you a gift" Mikoto clapped her hand and a few maids walked in the room carrying bags. They sat them down on the table and then left the room. "Of course when I found out about the pregnancy I had a sudden inspiration" she chided happily. Mikoto pulled out a beautiful spring dress. Not just any dress. A maternity dress.

"I am going to be making Maternity and Paternity clothes. You are going to be my model. Also I'm designing baby clothes. Do you know the gender yet?" she asked.

"Yes, but…." Before Sakura could finish Sai spoke.

"Itachi didn't go to the ultrasound today. So as punishment, He is not allowed to know the gender of the child. We wish for you to keep it a secret Mikoto-chan" Sai said giving his emotionless smile. Mikoto chuckled and nodded.

"I have pictures" Sakura said remembering them. She pulled them out of her bag and handed them to Mikoto who beamed over them. She reminded Sakura of a small child eating ice cream for the first time. Mikoto handed them back.

"So precious" she said smiling. Sakura nodded and mumbled her thanks. "Do you know when you're due?"

"Sometime late November. If I'm right"

Mikoto clapped her hands excitedly. "Well so far I have just spring and summer outfits prepared for you."

"Thanks" Sakura said smiling.

"Mikoto-chan" Sai said. They all glanced at him. "How do you think Fugaku will react?"

Leave it to Sai to bring the dark clouds over the rainbow.

"I'll take care of him. You guys have nothing to worry about" she assured them. Sakura nodded.

'_It's the council I'm worried about' _Both Sakura and Itachi seemed to have the same thoughts.

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned and stretched walking in the living room. Itachi was sitting on the couch looking at the ultrasound pictures. She giggled to herself.<p>

'_He looks the same way Sai looked'_ she thought.

"It's quiet beautiful isn't it?" she asked sitting beside him. "Yes" he responded never taking his eye's off the picture. "What's that?" he asked pointing to a part on the picture.

"A fist" she said. He stared at her confused. "The baby's body is already formed. I'm almost at my second trimester" when she said this, her hand rubbed her abdomen. Itachi stared at it. He looked like he wanted to touch it, then again he thought If he did he would hurt it. Sakura smiled grabbing his hand. She lifted her shirt up over her stomach and sat his hand on it.

"Feel it?" she asked.

"What is it?"

"The heartbeat"

Itachi looked stunned. He moved closer and sat his ear against it. Listening. He stared back at her surprised that he could hear it. She smiled then groaned. Itachi sat up and stared at her, thinking he did something wrong or that he broke something.

"What? Are you okay?" he asked. She clicked her tongue.

"Yea it's just…..The council…What are we going to do about them" she questioned more to herself than Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i thought this chapter was a little cute. Itachi is so adorable in away about the baby ^_^<strong>

******He really has no clue**

******REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


	32. Awkward Moments

_****_**I didn't get many reviews...maybe a couple last chapter...BUT THE STORY WILL GO ON! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**I do not own naruto...Thanks to the reviewers  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Months Pregnant<strong>_

A bunch of candles were lit in they're bedroom. Sakura was sitting in the bed with a small pout on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Come on Itachi" Sakura whined. "I need this"

"No" he replied shaking his head standing in the door way. Sakura was already in her second trimester and according to her doctor which happened to be Tsunade, it was also known as the honeymoon period. At first Itachi was okay with it. That is until one night of they're passionate love making his hand had went to Sakura's side and he felt the baby's head. Simply put, he was afraid.

"That's not fair" She whined. He didn't reply. He actually didn't even know what to say. Sakura glared at him. "You got me into this mess now you need to take responsibility" she demanded. He still didn't reply. Sakura gave up. She laid down and turned on her side. Itachi waited until he deemed it safe. He slid into bed and looked at Sakura. She had her back to him and was silently sobbing.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"You're not attracted to me anymore" she said softly.

"That would never happen"

"But you won't even touch me" she sniffled. "I mean, I know it was creepy and I understand, but you don't even want to try a different position"

Itachi nearly choked. His face started heating up. If there was one thing he never talked about, it would be sex and all it's wonderful positions.

"I mean…..we can try doggy style if you want or there is always sideways" she said her face heating up not that Itachi could see. Itachi stared at the ceiling.

'_What did I get myself into'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned happily as she stretched her arms out. She looked beside her to see that Itachi was gone. She shrugged and thought he probably went to work. Not that she could blame him. Last night was highly embarrassing to her. How many times did they stop awkwardly? She just didn't want to think of it. But at least she was satisfied. She swung her legs out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Once she washed her hands, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hands involuntary went up to her breast.<p>

'_Ugh they are starting to swell' _she thought groping herself. She looked at the rest of her body. She had gained weight. Which was expected. Her ankles were starting to swell, she always had to use the restroom and she felt tired a lot.

'_Well at least I don't have morning sickness' _she thought feeling a bit happy. Sakura walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen.

"What to eat" She mumbled pulling things out of the refrigerator. Sakura had fixed her some eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits, gravy, and poured a glass of orange juice. Once Sakura turned the television on the phone started ringing. She groaned, cussing up a storm at the person calling her so early in the morning.

"Hello? Sasuke? Yea I can come…..I'm eating…..Now? FINE!" She slammed the phone down and stared sadly at her breakfast. She wrapped it up, mumbling her apologies to the food and put it in the refrigerator. She went back upstairs and got dress. It wasn't until an hour later that Sasuke knocked on the door. Sakura angrily answered it.

"Whoa, you look horrible" he stated.

"Great…"

"Well let's go" he said helping her into his car and drove off.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared angrily at Sasuke. She glared. She mentally cursed and she even kicked him. Several times. Sasuke was also doing the same thing. Yet he wasn't angry with her.<p>

"Sasuke" she said with much venom in her voice. "Do you think…Ice cream fixes everything?"

"Sakura. Of course not. I know for a fact that ice cream does not fix everything. However with you it is different. Ice cream definitely fixes everything for you" He retorted. Sakura's eye twitched.

"I'M A DIFFERENT CASE!" she yelled. Sasuke smiled. A small yet sad smile. Sakura settled down. "So tell me what happen?" she asked. Sasuke had made it clear in the car what he wanted to talk about. Apparently he was having some problems with Ino.

"We never see each other. And we never even had time alone" he said softly. They were currently sitting in the park, eating ice cream of course. "We're always so busy. Yesterday was our anniversary. You would think it would be a guy forgetting. But she forgot. She even volunteered to go to work on that day. We planned this. This week we both have off. But on our anniversary she volunteered." he said. Sakura's eyes glazed over. Her ice cream wasn't even delicious anymore. "I don't know what to do"

"I think…You need to talk to her. I really don't know why she is acting like that but I think you should tell her what you're feeling" She said softly.

"I know"

Sakura raised her brow at him. Confusion was evident on her features.

"I guess I just need….reassurance" he mumbled giving a smile. Sakura punched him on his shoulder. It wasn't a hard punch but more of a playful punch. "Well since you helped me, I will help you" he turned facing her with a sly smile.

"Help me with what?" she asked inching closer.

"I know what to do about the council" he said. A small evil smile slowly crept on Sakura's face.

* * *

><p>Itachi paced back and forth. He kept stopping to stare at the small black box on his desk. When he did this he would shake his head and start pacing again. He found that when he paced it gave him more room to think. Which is why he always did it. Itachi stopped once again and looked at the little box.<p>

'_I shouldn't be doing this'_ he thought stopping. Itachi closed his eye's and messaged his temples with his fingers. He took the box and put it in his desk. He finally sat down and let out a deep sigh. Not a moment sooner he opened the desk and pulled the box out. Carefully opening it he stared at the engagement ring he had bought a few months before.

_Flashback_

_Itachi stood over the counter looking down in the glass. His cell phone started ringing and he quickly answered it not wanting to draw much attention._

"_Yes?" he asked not really paying attention. He had narrowed it down to two separate rings._

'_Where are you? Sakura is waiting' Sai said over the phone._

"_I'm looking at ri- Sakura's waiting?" Itachi started hoping Sai didn't catch that. He could hear him sigh on the other end._

'_Do you even know her finger size?'_

_Silence._

'_It's a five. Anyways are you coming? You do remember that she is having an ultrasound today. You are supposed to come. They are waiting for you'_

_Itachi almost. Key word ALMOST rolled his eye's. Uchiha's do not act like children and stoop so low as to where they would roll they're eye's. _

"_I will make it up to her" he stated. In truth, Itachi had really forgotten. He came to the store on impulse. And if he would have remembered, he would have went. Then again, if he didn't come today, then he wasn't sure if he was going to come at all. _

'_I'll make an excuse' Sai said and then hung up before Itachi could even say thanks. Not that he was worried about it. _

"_Have you found the right ring sir?" a man asked. Itachi nodded._

"_I'll take that one" he said pointing at a gold band with an inscripted design. It was truly beautiful. The band was gold and the design that was inscripted on it was petals that went around the band. He smiled. _

_End Flashback_

Itachi closed the box and sat it in front of him. Her rested his head on his hands and stared at it.

'_How to ask her'_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura bit her bottom lip. She wasn't so sure about Sasuke's plan.<p>

"D-Do you think it'll work?" she questioned. Sasuke glared at her. He isn't Sasuke Uchiha Boy Genius for nothing. Okay no that would be Shikamaru but he's in that category.

"Of course, You have to look at it from a public official. If something big was to happen something so secretive, you wouldn't want the world to find out would you?" he asked. Sakura stared at him. "And if it was to get out, how do you think it would get out?"

She started biting her nails. Luckily she was with Sasuke. Because he doesn't know why she bites her nails so he wont stop her like Sai will.

"But…The media stretches the story" she said concern evident in her voice. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. He could have just sworn he explained this already.

"Sakura when you have money, you can tell any story you want" He said. A small light bulb went over her head.

"That's right" she said smiling happily. All she had to do was tell Itachi and Sai the plan and put it in action.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW SOMETHING'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN!<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


	33. Long Day

__**I was so excited about writing this chapter. I couldn't stop giggling XD**

**This chapter goes by pretty quickly but i tried to get everything important in it :)  
><strong>

**I do not own Naruto. Thanks for the reviews XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>6-7 Months Pregnant<strong>_

Sakura took a deep breathe of fresh air. The summer was coming to an end soon. She sighed happily closing her eye's while sitting in a lawn chair.

"God damn forehead I don't know how you put up with this" Ino said groaning. Sakura smirked and childishly stuck her tongue out. Things between Ino and Sasuke settled quickly. Come to find out the reason why Ino was avoiding Sasuke is because she was afraid. Ino was pregnant and at the moment was experiencing morning sickness. Like Sakura had previously done.

"You'll get use to it pig" Sakura commented closing her eye's and adjusting her sunglass. Sakura was wearing a beautiful summer dress that Mikoto had designed and surprisingly to Ino, it matched. The dress only reached to Sakura's knee's and was a light green color.

It had a sparkly ribbon just below the breast area. And she had the same color sandals that matched. Sakura's hair had gotten a little longer.

"So what time is Itachi picking you up?" Ino asked turned to face her. Sakura merely shrugged.

"I don't know"

"Where is he taking you again?"

"We were invited by Pein and Konan to have dinner. I guess it's a business dinner, I hope not" she commented thinking about it. Knowing Itachi and Pein it surely would become about business. Sakura wondered how Konan put up with Pein.

'_I guess the same way we put up with Itachi' _she thought reopening her eye's. It was silent. Sakura glanced over to see Ino gone. She smiled knowing Ino was in the bathroom.

"Her pain is my pleasure" she silently giggled.

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" the elder councilman yelled up. He had literally jumped out of his seat. "You cannot do that" he said. Sasuke and Sai smirked. Itachi and Fugaku kept a straight face.<p>

"We can and we will" Itachi merely said with much demeanor in his voice.

"Do you know what the media will do? Have you not thought about your own reputation" he asked rather quickly.

"Yea" Itachi once again said.

"We don't care" Sai finished with his arms crossed over his chest talking in a bored tone. Fugaku also had a bored look on his face. Sadly for him he was forced to the little meeting by his ever so lovely wife Mikoto. He, like the council wanted an heir. But even Fugaku knows that he cannot force Itachi's nor Sasuke's child to be just that. He can only hope and pray that everything turns out alright.

The elder councilman sat back down. He glared at everyone standing in front of him. He was an old fashion guy and he for one did not like change.

"I see you are leaving me no other choice" he said with a hint of warning. Some people in the room tensed.

"If all of you continue this rebellious behavior you will ALL be disowned by the clan" he warned. No one said anything. Neither Itachi's, Sasuke's, Sai's nor Fugaku's face changed or showed any emotion. The councilman was upset with not getting any type of reaction. Then again he wasn't expecting them to get on they're knee's and beg for mercy. No. Although it would make him happy.

"None of you have thought things through. Without an heir the company cannot go on" he finally said through the silence.

"It will" Sai commented. Everyone looked at him. "You see, you have yet to realize that there are other people who have always wanted a shot at running the company. You're so focused on Itachi and Sasuke you forgotten about the others. Shisui has been wanting a shot. Also Obito" Sai merely commented. It was Itachi's turn to smirk. Sometime's he just couldn't be mad at Sai. Everything went silent again.

* * *

><p>"So where is Itachi?" Ino asked walking through the mall with Sakura.<p>

"They executed the plan today. So they are probably still at the Uchiha Manor" Sakura said. She leaned over a counter looking and necklaces and rings. Ino leaned over the counter as well.

"I wonder when Sasuke is coming back" She mumbled. Sakura laughed.

"You're being clingy pig"

"Shut it forehead"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

'_I guess I was being clingy with Sai in the beginning. Then again it felt like he was the clingy one'_ she thought. He eye's glanced over a ring with a beautiful diamond in it.

"You like that?" Ino asked giving a disgusted look at the ring. Sakura rolled her eye's.

"Just because it's old pig doesn't mean it's not pretty nor valuable" she deadpanned. Ino rolled her eye's and they moved on.

"Do you think this will look good In the baby's room?" Sakura asked looking at a baby crib. Ino shook her head.

"Forehead you're trying to keep the sex away from him. If you buy things that make it obvious then there's no point in you doing this punishment thing" Ino said. Sakura rolled her eye's.

"Try something different like yellow-"

"Ew" was all Sakura could say. Ino groaned.

"What about light green"

"No. Actually I just had an ideal on the baby's room. Of course I would need to talk to Sai" Sakura said smiling as the image of her baby's beautiful room came into view. She giggled. Everything seems to have passed by rather quickly.

Once Sakura got back home she put all the things she bought for the baby in her old room. She would have to tell Sai her ideals. Not a moment later Itachi came home. Sakura closed the door and walked down the steps.

"Hey" she said smiling. Itachi stared at her. A small smile grazing his lips. "Everything go okay?" she could hope. Itachi nodded and wrapped her in a hug when she reached him. He kisses her forehead and held her tight.

"Itachi you okay? You're pulse is increasing" She noted. He released her with a smile.

"Are you ready?" He asked ignoring her question. Itachi wasn't about to tell her how relieved and how nervous he was. Sakura nodded happily and they left.

* * *

><p>"Oh Sakura-chan it's good to see you again" Konan said smiling.<p>

"Ah, yes you look well" Sakura replied. Konan blushed a little. She reminded Sakura a whole lot like Hinata.

"Itachi, I take it everything went according to you're plan?" Pein asked while the girls talked.

"Yes. Thank you for inviting us to dinner" Itachi said. Pein nodded and waved him off.

"Sakura-chan you look wonderful" Konan giggled. "You look like you're going to pop" at that Itachi tensed. Sakura laughed. The girls didn't notice. Pein gave him a 'Are you okay look?'.

"Ah it might even be twins" Sakura playfully said. Itachi's eye twitched getting that mental image. Pein continued giving him the look. Konan and Sakura winked at each other and then laughed.

Sure enough the dinner had turned into a business dinner. As expected. Konan and Sakura were chatting about girl things and the baby while Itachi and Pein talked about business. Time flew.

"We have to do this again" Sakura said hugging Konan as they all stood outside the cool night.

"Yes" she agreed. "And I'll be waiting on that invitation to you're baby shower" she said smiling. Sakura nodded happily. They all went their separate ways.

"Lets go to the movies" Itachi said. Sakura gave him a strange look.

"Why all of a sudden?" she asked.

"I want to go to the movies" he said. Sakura stared at him curiously. She hadn't remembered anything about Itachi wanting to see a movie. He glanced at her. Noticing her confused look.

"Or, we could go get ice cream" he mumbled.

"NO! Well yes, at the movies though. Was there something you were wanting to see?" she asked grabbing his arm as they headed for the car. Itachi nodded.

"What's it called?"

"It's a surprise" he said. Sakura pressed on but gave up knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of him.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood by the door while Itachi got the tickets. No matter what she wasn't going to know.<p>

'_Was there a movie I was wanting to see? I don't remember mentioning it or seeing about one' _she thought having her own mental battle. Itachi returned.

"Theater 7" he said grabbing her hand ever so gently. She smiled and followed him. First thing Sakura noticed was they're theater was empty.

'_People probably haven't come in yet'_ she thought thinking it was the only logical explanation.

"Lets sit in the middle before everyone else comes" She said pulling him along, knowing he can't see too well in the dark. Itachi nodded following her. They settled right in the center. The lights dimmed a little.

"I'll go get ice cream" Itachi said. Sakura nodded. He kissed her cheek and left. Everything went dark and the credits of the movie started playing.

'_Ah, he might miss the beginning'_ she thought. Sakura watched a few of the credits. Not noticing if anyone came in or not. She rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her head on it. She sighed.

'_Finally'_ she thought when the screen showing the movie about to play.

"Here's you're ice cream" Itachi said softly. Sakura took it keeping her eye's glued to the screen. Then in big white words the screen said:

_**Look at you're Ice Cream**_

Sakura tilted her head and glanced down at her ice cream. A small shiny object caught her eye. She grabbed it and held it up to the light trying to see what it was. Her eye's glanced back at the screen and new words appeared.

_**Sakura, Will you marry me?**_

Her eye's widened. She turned towards Itachi who was already on his knee. He grabbed her hand with the ring and slide the ring on her finger.

"Will you?" he asked looking up at her shocked expression. A second passed by. Fifteen seconds. Thirty seconds. Thirty two seconds.

"YES!" She yelled nearly throwing herself in Itachi's arm. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You just made me the happiest man" he whispered. Sakura couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that has to be a corny way of proposing but i wanted it to be special. And after all the movies was their first...outing together. Well i guess it could have been counted as a date. And then i thought, Itachi didn't seem like the type who would openly say "Will you marry me?" I don't know i just can't get that image in my head for some reason. Anywhoo, the chapter was a little rushed. I know. I tried to get everything in one chapter with it still making since XD<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD  
><strong>


	34. Baby Showers and A Bundle of Joy

**Well guys, this is it. The last chapter!**

**Thank you all for reviewing and staying with me. I really do love you guys. Also (Just to get this off my chest) Yes, I do not add POV changes in this story. Therefore if you don't like it, I am not holding a gun up to you're head to read it. I know I'm an amateur writer, but seriously? I know what a POV change is. Maybe it was just the way I read the review. People really shouldn't assume things. Beside's my other story had POV changes -.-**

**ANYWAYS…**

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 Months Pregnant<strong>_

Sakura woke to a delicious smelling breakfast. She followed the lingering scent all the way down the stairs. Itachi looked up from setting the table and gave a warm smile. Sakura smiled back.

"How did you sleep?" he asked walking towards her. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the table.

"Wonderful. You fixed this?" she asked looking happy. He stared at her as if to say obviously. Sakura giggled and sat down.

"So tell me again why I have to leave?" he asked sitting down. Sakura was already munching on her food.

"Because it has been decided that the baby shower will be here" she answered. Itachi nodded and started eating. "This is actually really good" she glanced up.

Itachi smirked.

"Although, the counter and stove is a mess. And I see some cookbooks out. You cheated" she said narrowing her eye's at him. He hesitated. Then as if a light bulb appeared over his head he smiled.

"You already complimented me. Just eat" he said with a victorious smile.

"For now" Sakura mumbled. She glanced down and rubbed her engagement ring. She was really happy that day he proposed to her and ever since, when she would wake up she would rub her ring for luck. She smiled.

~~Time Skip~~

Sakura smiled as her friends all sat around the living room chatting. She couldn't remember a time where she had so much fun.

"So Hinata-chan, Naruto has the baby?" Sakura asked. Hinata shyly nodded. She smiled.

"Hey you know what's going to happen" Ino said randomly. Everyone looked at her. Some with questioning looks and some with hopeful looks.

"Akiko and Yuki will fall in love, then they will get married and then whenever Konan decides to come out of denial about her having twin boys and Temari like me will have a girl the twin boys and our girls will get together and get married. Then when Hinata has another baby preferably a girl and Tenten also comes out of denial and has a boy they will get together and get married then we ALL we be connected and we'll be a family" she said. Everyone was silent.

"What?"

"Ino it's not safe to drink while pregnant"

"WHAT I WOULDN'T DRINK!"

Sakura shook her head thinking why she was friends with the pig. Blondes were just down right confusing.

"A-Actually Sakura-chan, I-I would like t-that. Akiko and Yuki, t-together" Hinata said softly only for Sakura to hear. The other were to busy yelling at Ino while Shizune looked out of place and Tsunade was just indulging herself with Sake. Sakura smiled warmly at her.

"I'd like that to" she whispered giving Hinata a wink. Hinata smiled.

"ALRIGHT TIME FOR THE GAMES!" Temari yelled. Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long day.

~Night Time~

Sakura yawned while folding the some of the baby's clothes and putting them in they're respectful places. Once she was finished she glanced around the room. Sai had surely went all out. The room was different. Of course he had help from Sasori and Deidra. All the furniture was crafted by Sasori. He was well gifted.

Deidara and Sai had done the walls. They were painted a sky blue color with clouds all around. And right over the crib was a stork with a bundle of joy. She smiled. A rocking chair was placed near the window while the dresser was against the wall along with the changing station. On the wall was a sun. When the lights were on the sun would light up.

When the lights were off it would rotate and a big moon would come up. It was the perfect ideal. Sakura knew there was no way to keep Itachi from looking. Even if he promised. She couldn't trust that. So she needed a room that was fit for both a boy and girl. The sky was the limit.

"You're still in here?" Itachi asked. Sakura turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yes, just admiring the work" she stated walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and stepped on her toes to kiss him. Itachi smiled.

"Lets go to bed" he said holding her hand. Sakura nodded and followed him smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 Months<strong>_

~~THE BIG DAY~~

Sakura was tapping her toes. She crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her fingers on her skin. She was annoyed.

"Itachi" she said her annoyance seeping through.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Does the phrase….THE BABY IS COMING! Mean anything to you?" she asked staring at him.

"Of course it does. Why?" he asked not taking his eye's off the road.

"THE BABY IS COMING AND YOU'RE ONLY DRIVING FIFTEEN IN A SIXTY MILE LANE! CARS ARE HONKING! THE BABY WILL BE HERE BEFORE WE EVEN GET THERE!" She yelled. Itachi winced at the sound of her voice. He was not expecting this. Itachi was perfectly fine at work. He was content. The baby was only due in a week. He had absolutely nothing to worry about.

Until he received a call from his lovely fiancée saying "The baby's coming the baby's coming" No one had ever told him about early deliveries or anything. Naturally he thought everything had a schedule. He had rushed home to find Sakura and Sai ready.

"Actually you know you increase you're percentage for death when speeding?" Sai said from the backseat. He was enjoying this.

"SHUT IT SAI!" Sakura yelled. "OH" she finished holding to her stomach. Itachi almost let go of the wheel until Sai yelled at him.

"Contraction" she assured. Sakura shut her eye's. She like Itachi and Sai were not prepared for this. She was going over the baby's room with Sai for when Akiko got older when she felt wet. At first Sakura thought she wet herself. But once she felt a sharp pain and looked down she knew.

"Just breathe" Sai said from the back seat.

"I'm breathing" she seethed out. Sai and Itachi gulped.

They had finally made it to the hospital and quickly admitted Sakura. Everyone had already arrived.

* * *

><p>"R-Really?" Mikoto beamed her face glowing with excitement. Itachi nodded. He was asked kindly by Sakura or more like ordered to go and get Mikoto. Sakura wanted her in the room with her.<p>

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M SO EXCITED!" Mikoto beamed. She quickly raced to the room with her daughter. Itachi sighed.

"You should hurry back" Naruto said sitting beside Hinata. Everyone was in the waiting room. Just like they were with Hinata and just like they will be with Ino. He nodded. Dreading to go back there. He knew it was going to be scary from the stories his mother had told.

Naturally he was young when Sasuke was born and he can still remember the screaming he heard from the waiting room. With one last silent prayer he walked in the room. Mikoto had a wet paper cloth and was washing the sweat from Sakura's forehead. Sakura smiled at his return and held her hand out. He walked over and grabbed it. Brought his hand up to her face and kissed it.

"Don't leave again" she whispered. He nodded.

* * *

><p>The day had been long and stressful for some. Itachi was at a loss for words. Sakura was sleeping sounding in the hospital bed. Despite the yelling and screaming followed by the crying Itachi was positive he was going to have a headache. But oddly enough he found that he didn't. The baby, his baby was sleeping in his arms. His little girl. Personally Itachi had always thought of a boy. Probably due to the fact that most members in his clan were men and he hadn't had much interaction with woman. It was only natural. Once she was placed in his arms Itachi was hooked and he wasn't letting go. Ever.<p>

"She's beautiful" Itachi whispered.

"Akiko" Sakura whispered. He looked up. "Her name. I guess no one told you" she said giving a half smile.

"Akiko" he repeated. He looked at Akiko and smiled. Sakura held her arms out.

"I wanna hold my baby" she said. He nodded and stood up carefully and slowly walked over there. Sakura gently took Akiko from his arms. She smiled.

"Akiko, my beautiful girl" she cooed. She kissed Akiko's forehead. "Oh Yuki is just going to love you" she smiled.

"What?" Itachi said narrowing his eye's. Itachi made a mental note to speak with Naruto later.

Sakura silently giggled. She winked at Itachi then put her attention back on Akiko.

"For now" she whispered. "She's just ours"

Itachi smiled. He kissed Sakura's forehead and pulled up a chair.

"You did great" he whispered. She smiled and kissed him.

"We did great" she whispered gesturing towards Akiko. He silently agreed. This was his family. His beautiful wife and his beautiful daughter, Itachi truly was the luckiest man in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

_**Ah don't you just love happy endings? I'll leave the wedding up to everyone's imagination! Thank you all for reviewing and staying with me!**_

_**Next Chapter is the Reviewer Shout Out. If you don't want you're name up then put it in the review **_


	35. Reviewer Shoutout!

**Here is the Reviewer Shout Out!**

**I love you guys! Without you, this story probably isn't possible. Arigato for staying with me!**

**If I missed a name or misspelled I do apologize -.-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>UchihaYuuki-Sama<strong>_

_**Black snake eyes**_

_**Karatekid-Ninja**_

_**ItaSaku1**_

_**Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura**_

_**light-prevails-darkness**_

_**MorganEF**_

_**She-who-is-AWESOMESAUCE**_

_**Aerith102**_

_**M'ee'gann**_

_**CherryLove212  
><strong>_

_**SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm**_

_**SAKUMADKAK**_

_**minniemousemom**_

_**|| Forget-Me-Not ||**_

_**Hush. Hush. My. Fallen. Sakura**_

_**pillowwolfpup**_

_**bluderk**_

_**phoenixfire211**_

_**ScarletRosetta**_

_**flaming witch of fire**_

_**kyranee**_

_**kagari freedom**_

_**crimsonmitsukai34**_

_**Lil-BabYAng3L**_

_**This. Is. Not. The. End. 88**_

_**sakuraxitachi1**_

_**2008roseelixir**_

_**charryvampiress**_

_**kyubbi-kun**_

_**Yuuki-Hime 2097**_

_**ChicFreakSistaFierce**_

_**MystereKitsune**_

_**momoko09**_

_**XxStarLitxX**_

_**VladimirTitanPhantomUchihaa**_

_**AnimePriestess425**_

_**Toyroys**_

_**XxTheFishMastorxX**_

_**Beautifulinsanelove**_

_**destinyitachi**_

_**Cereza101**_

_**cherrys-and-strawberrys**_

**LOVE YOU ALL! (")(+ ..+ )(")**


End file.
